Die Hoffnung stirb zuletzt
by Shinji16
Summary: Was wenn sich Harry verliebt, aber seine Liebe nicht erwidert wird? Und was wenn Lord Voldemort schon seinen Angriff auf Hogwarts vorbereitet?Pairing: HPHG
1. Neuigkeiten ohne Ende

**Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt**

**Kapitel 1. Neuigkeiten ohne Ende **

Jedes mal, wenn ich dich mit ihm sehe, fühlt es sich so an, als würdest du mir ein Messer ins Herz stossen. Aber gleichzeitig entfacht eine lodernde Flamme der Eifersucht. Ich liebe dich schon seit Jahren, aber du hast es nie bemerkt. Immer wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, bin ich überglücklich und mein Herz schlägt wie verrückt. Dein gelocktes, langes, braunes Haar riecht wie eine Blumenwiese im Frühling. Deine Augen, sie strahlen auch in der tiefsten Dunkelheit ein Licht der Hoffnung aus. Du bist so graziös und wendig wie eine Elfe. Mit deiner Magie kann es kaum jemand aufnehmen. Du bist genauso gut, wie die meisten Lehrer. Auch ich habe mich verbessert, seit ich mich auf die Entscheidungsschlacht vorbereiten muss. Ich bin schon fast so gut wie du in den Zauberspruchkenntnissen und Anwendungen. Aber für dich bin ich nur ein guter Freund. Ich habe dir nie gesagt, dass ich dich liebe. Ich weiss, dass du sie nie erwidern könntest. Du hast dein Herz schon Ron geschenkt und niemandem anders. Viele Male hast du mit mir über deine Gefühle und Probleme gesprochen. Ich weiss schon lange, dass du Ron liebst, aber ich kann dich einfach nicht vergessen. Dir geht es wie mir. So wie du nicht ahnst, dass ich dich liebe, so ahnt Ron nicht, dass du ihn liebst.

Nun sitzt du mit ihm am Kaminfeuer. Oh, wie gerne wie gerne würde ich den Platz mit ihm tauschen. Einfach in deiner Nähe sein, das wünsche ich mir so sehr. Du redest mit ihm und versuchst so, deine Gefühle für ihn ins Gespräch mit einfliessen zu lassen. Doch Ron begreift es nicht. Er versteht nicht, dass du ein Liebesgeständnis in das Gespräch eingewebt hast. Wie gerne würde ich die Worte aus deinem Munde hören. Ich reisse meinen Blick von dir los und wende mich wieder meinen Pergamentrollen zu. Ich versuche mich auf meine Verwandlungshausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, doch meine Gedanken kehren immer wieder zu dir zurück. Ich gebe es nun doch auf meine Hausaufgaben zu lösen. Mit einem Rascheln rolle ich meine Pergamente zusammen. Ein kurzes Gute Nacht rufe ich euch im Vorbeigehen noch zu, bevor ich in meinem Schlafsaal verschwinde.

Mit muffigem Gemüht erwache ich am heutigen Morgen. Ron schläft noch tief und fest. Ich habe gestern gar nicht mehr gehört, wie er in den Schlafsaal gekommen ist. Etwas in Gedanken versunken ziehe ich mich an und mache mich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle. Dort angekommen setze ich mich an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Die Halle ist noch wie leer gefegt, ausgenommen einem Jungen aus Huffelpuff, einem Jungen und Mädchen aus Ravenclaw und zu meinem Leidwesen auch noch Draco Malfoy. Immer wieder schaut er mit verträumtem Blick zu mir hinüber. Moment, da stimmt doch was nicht, Draco Malfoy und ein verträumter Blick! Zufällig treffen sich unsere Blicke. Ein Lächeln erscheint in seinem Gesicht. Was hat er nur vor? Ein kalter Schauer breitet sich auf meinem Rücken aus, während ich mich wieder meinem Frühstück zuwende. Während ich esse füllt sich die Halle allmählich. Mit wehendem haar betrittst du die Halle. Mein herz klopft wie verrückt, als du dich neben mir niederlässt.

„Morgen Hermine", begrüsse ich dich.

„Guten Morgen Harry."

„Du hast doch heute Morgen Aritmantik nicht?"

„Ja und du doch Wahrsagen. Hör einfach nicht hin was diese Schwindlerin Trelawney sagt. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie ihr dieses Fach nur weiterhin nehmt, das ist doch reine Zeitverschwendung."

„Ja leider, aber ich versuche auf deinen Rat zu hören", die Anspielung auf mein Wahlfach gewissentlich ignoriert. Lächelnd schauen wir uns an. Mein Herz schlägt noch schneller, als es im Moment sowieso schon schlägt. Das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren. Auch Ron gesellt sich nun zu uns, sein Haar ist vollkommen zerzaust, da er ziemlich sicher erst gerade eben aufgestanden ist und sich nicht die Zeit genommen hat sich die Haare zu kämmen. Er lässt sich auf den Platz gegenüber von mir fallen und zieht alles Essbare in seiner Reichweite zu sich her, um es wie mir scheint in einem Schwarzen Loch verschwinden zu lassen. Nach dem Frühstück machst du dich auf den Weg zu Aritmantik, während Ron und ich uns auf den Weg zum Wahrsageturm machen.

Unter der Leiter unterhalte ich mich mit Neville noch einen kurzen Augenblick über seine neue Pflanzenzüchtung, die er unbedingt Professor Sprout zeigen will. Endlich wird die sie hinuntergelassen und ich steige als erster die Leiter hinauf. Als sich endlich alle an ihren Platz vor ihren Kristallkugeln niedergelassen haben, beginnt Prof. Trelawney zu unterrichten:

„Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Wir werden uns in den nächsten Monaten wieder verstärkt der Kristallkugel zuwenden. Um so, das innere Auge zu stärken und weiter auszubauen. Ich spüre nämlich bei den meisten hier in der Klasse, dass die Auren, die ihre inneren Augen umgeben, nachlassen. Ihr seid aus der Übung." Ein Seufzen geht durch die Klasse, doch die Wahrsagerin überhört dies gekonnt und beginnt mit dem Unterricht. Erst ein gellender Aufschrei reisst uns aus unserer Konzentration.

„Mister Potter, ein qualvoller langsamer Tod wird sie ereilen!", und leise, so dass es niemand hören kann, fügt sie noch hinzu, „leider Mister Potter, wir sie dieses Schicksal schon zu bald ereilen. Sie tragen eine schwere Bürde, die ihnen niemand abnehmen kann, doch geben sie nicht auf, sie haben viele Freunde und Verbündete auf Seiten, von der sie keine erwarten würden." Ich höre eigentlich gar nicht mehr zu, so eingebrannt hat sich dieser Spruch schon in den normalen Unterrichtsverlauf. Den Rest der Stunde verbringe ich damit, mit Ron irgendwelche Dinge zu erfinden, die ich angeblich in der Kristallkugel gesehen habe.

Die weiteren Tage ziehen nur so vorbei. Die Artikel mit den Überfällen der Todesser häufen sich nicht nur im Tagespropheten, auch andere Zeitschriften berichten fast nur noch ausschliesslich von diesem Thema. Eines Morgens rennst du mit einem vor Entsetzen verzerrten Gesicht auf mich zu.

„Harry! Harry! Schau dir das mal an." Du legst mir eine Karte vor Augen, nicht ohne nebenbei mehrere Gläser vom Tisch zu fegen. Neugierig beuge ich mich über die und erkenne, dass es sich um eine Karte von Hogwarts und seiner Umgebung handelt. Einige der Städte, weit von Schloss entfernt, sind mit roten Kreuzen versehen.

„Was sollen denn die Kreuze bedeuten Mine?"

„Das sind all die Städte, die von den Todessern überfallen wurden. Und wenn man jetzt eine Linie zieht und diese dann weiterzieht, treffen sich alle Linien in einem Punkt. Harry, es ist Hogwarts. Alle Linien treffen sich in Hogwarts!"

„Soll das etwa heissen, dass die Todesser das Schloss angreifen wollen?"

„Ja Harry, es sieht sehr danach aus. Ich werde es gleich mal Dumbledore erzählen." Noch bevor ich etwas erwidern kann, bist du schon mit wehendem Umhang aus der Halle verschwunden. Schon beim Mittagessen berichtet uns Dumbledore, dass allem Anschein nach die Todesser auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts seien:

„Liebe Schüler, durch die neuen Umstände werden wir die Stundenpläne umstellen. Stunden wie Wahrsagen, Astronomie, Muggelkunde, Geschichte, Aritmantik und der Flugunterricht werden durch Duellieren, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und die DA, die von niemand anderem als Harry Potter gegeben wird, ersetzt. In Kräuterkunde werdet ihr euch fortan nur noch mit Heilpflanzen befassen. In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wird jedem Schüler ein magisches wesen zu Seite gestellt. Ihr werdet lernen euch mit ihnen zu verständigen und mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Es werden heute noch so viele Auroren wie möglich anreisen, sie werden uns helfen die Schule zu Verteidigen. Ihr Schüler und die Lehrer werden die letzte Verteidigungslinie des Schlosses bilden. Alle eure Lehrer werden euch von nun an für den Kampf ausbilden. Da ihr keine Hausaufgaben bekommen werdet, bitte ich euch die gelernten Zauber nochmals durchzugehen. Des Weiteren werde ich euch höchstpersönlich beibringen, wie ihr mehrere Zauber miteinander kombinieren könnt und so einen stärkeren uns mächtigeren Zauber erschaffen könnt. Kehrt nun in eure Gemeinschaftsräume zurück. Ihr werdet heute Abend von euren Hauslehrern den neuen Stundenplan erhalten." Gespannt habe ich der rede Dumbledors gelauscht. Nein, die ganze Schüle hat seiner Rede gelauscht, es herrscht totenstille in der Halle. Der Schulleiter verlässt mit den anderen Lehrern die Grosse Halle und wenige folgen ihrem Beispiel. Erst nach einiger Zeit erheben sich die restlichen Schüler und kehren in ihre Räume zurück. Nun bleiben nur noch drei übrig, wir sitzen da und sagen nichts, denken einfach darüber nach, was der Schulleiter gerade gesagt hat. Nach etlicher zeit erhebt sich nun auch Ron und verlässt die Halle. Du wirfst mir noch einen deiner Blicke zu, der mir sagt, wie besorgt du um mich bist. Ich freue mich sehr darüber, auch wenn mir klar ist, dass du dir nur Sorgen um mich machst wie ein Freund, nicht wie jemanden den du liebst. Alleine sitze ich da und denke noch einen Moment über deinen Blick nach, bevor ich mich Gedankenversunken auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum mache.


	2. Jahre der Unterdrückung

**Kapitel 2. Jahre der Unterdrückung**

Zwei Stunden vergehen bis zum Eintreffen Professor McGonagalls. Die Gespräche die in dieser zeit entstanden sind, handelten ausschliesslich über das Näher kommen der Todesser. Sie geht durch die reihen und verteilt jedem Schüler einen persönlichen Stundenplan. Mit einer herrischen Geste ihrer Hände bringt sie die ganzen Schüler zum Schweigen.

„Bitte hört mir noch einen Augenblick zu. Der Schulleiter hat mich noch angewiesen euch mitzuteilen, dass jeder Schüler seiner Familie schreiben soll. Jeder ist in Hogwarts herzlich Willkommen. Es wird genug Platz erschaffen, dass alle eure Eltern hierher kommen können. Die Schüler mit Muggeleltern fordern wir dringlichst auf, dies zu tun, da ihre Eltern hier sicherer vor einem Angriff der Todesser sind als in ihren Häusern. So, nun zu den Stundenplänen. Sie werden ab Montag in Kraft treten, ich bitte sie alle pünktlich zu erscheinen. Den Rest der Woche haben sie frei, da es in nächster Zeit nicht mehr vorkommen wird. Ich werde beim Verlassen des Gemeinschaftsraumes noch die Liste mit den Schülern für den Animagusunterricht ans schwarze Brett hängen." Sie wendet sich von der Schülermenge ab und macht sich daran die Liste aufzuhängen.

„Ich wünsche allen noch einen schönen Abend und eine erholsame Woche." Wie bei einer Zeitbombe, die Schüler explodieren förmlich, als ihre Hauslehrerin den Raum verlassen hat. Alle reden durcheinander und rufen sich irgendetwas über den Köpfen der anderen zu. Zu dritt ziehen wir uns in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke des Raumes zurück und unterhalten uns etwas mehr über die neuen Stundenpläne.

„Hast du das schon gesehen Mine? Wir haben VIER Stunden am Stück Zaubertränke bei der elenden Fledermaus!!", quengelt Ron schon wieder los.

„Ron, es wird uns gewiss nützlich sein und uns einiges für die Entscheidungsschlacht lehren.", entgegnest du in deinem lehrreichen Ton.

„Hey ihr beide, kommt mit, schauen wir uns mal die Liste am schwarzen Brett an", ich sehen den Streit schon kommen und versuche euch wenigstens abzulenken. Ich erhebe mich aus meinem Sessel und bahne mir einen Weg durch die Schüler. Ohne mich umzusehen weiss ich, dass ihr mir folgt, denn ihr macht es nicht leise, nein, ihr keift euch, so dass es die ganze Halle mit anhören kann. Vor einer grossen Traube mache ich halt und warte bis ihr endlich aufgeschlossen habt. Ron, der ja der grösste von uns ist, stellt sich auf seine Zehen um uns die Namen auf der Liste vorzulesen. „Hey Harry! Glückwunsch du stehst auf der Liste und warte mal, ja Hermine du auch", so beendet er die Vorlesung. Ein enttäuschter Ausdruck macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Komm schon Ron, sei nicht beleidigt. Wir werden dir jeden Abend eine Sonderstunde geben, nicht Harry?" Doch statt zu antworten wechsle ich abrupt das Thema:

„Seht euch das mal an Leute. Ich werde den gesamten Donnerstag unterrichten. Alle Altersstufen werden anwesend sein. Alle Schüler Hogwarts. OH MEIN GOTT! Ihr habt ja alle gleichzeitig bei mir Unterricht!"

„Weißt du denn schon, was du uns beibringen willst Harry?", fragst du mit in neugierigem Ton, „du musst dir wirklich gut überlegen wie du den Unterricht gestalten willst."

„Ja Hermine, ich weiss schon ziemlich genau, was ich euch als erstes beibringen werde", antworte ich freudig auf deine Frage. Doch deinen erwartenden Blick erwidere ich nur mit einem weiteren, der so viel wie, das wirst du schon noch sehen bedeutet. Eine unangenehme Stille breitet sich aus, da niemand etwas zu sagen hat. „Los, lasst uns doch in die Eulerei gehen und unsere Briefe schreiben." Ein stummes Nicken von euch zeigt mir, dass ihr mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden seid. Wieder drängen wir uns einen Weg durch die Menge, nun aber zum Portraitloch. Den Weg zur Eulerei legen wir alle in Gedanken versunken zurück, denn jeder überlegt sich, was er seiner Familie nur schreiben soll. Jeder nimmt sich ein Pergament, nachdem wir im Turm angekommen sind und beginnt damit einen Brief zu formulieren.

_An Familie Dursley_

_Auch wenn wir uns nicht immer gut verstehen, bitte ich euch hierher nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Lord Voldemort, der Mörder meiner Eltern, ist auf dem Vormarsch. Er wird jede Familie von Halbblütern oder Muggelgeborenen töten, wenn sie ihm im Weg stehen. Darum bitte ich euch, kommt nach Hogwarts. Hier seid ihr sicherer als im Ligusterweg. Ihr werdet nicht die einzigen sein, denn es werden alle Schüler gebeten, die Eltern nach Hogwarts zu holen. Ich bitte euch, mir bescheid zu geben, wenn ihr kommen wollt. Gebt Hedwig einfach einen Brief mit, sie wird bei euch auf eine Antwort warten. Wenn ihr euch entscheidet nach Hogwarts zu kommen, gebe ich euch jetzt eine Beschreibung, was ihr machen müsst. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich immer auf Kings Cross abfahre und ankomme. Begebt euch zu der Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. Schreitet einfach durch die Mauer, sie ist nur eine Art Illusion, die unerwünschte Leute fernhält. Von Hagrid, ihr werdet euch wahrscheinlich noch an ihn erinnern, er hat mir in meinem ersten Jahr den Brief überreicht, werdet ihr abgeholt und mit pferdelosen Kutschen zum Schloss gebracht, dort werde ich und der Schulleiter euch empfangen. Beeilt euch mit der Entscheidung, denn mit jedem tag der vergeht, ist die Chance eines Angriff auf den Ligusterweg grösser._

_Harry James Potter_

Ich rolle den Brief zusammen, nachdem ich ihn mir noch einige Male durchgelesen habe und binde ihn am Bein Hedwigs.

„Bitte bring diesen Brief in den Ligusterweg zu den Dursleys und warte dort auf eine Antwort." Als Bestätigung zwickst du mir sanft in den Finger.

„Gut." Ich trage sie zum Fenster und lasse sie in den Sonnenuntergang fliegen. Noch lange schaue ich ihr nach und mache mir Gedanken über die Antwort, die ich bekommen werde, wenn überhaupt. Ich drehe mich wieder um und erblicke sogleich euch zwei, wie ihr zu mir blickt.

„Können wir Harry?", fragst du mich mit deiner sanften Stimme.

„Ja, lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren." Dieser Plan wird aber sogleich vereitelt, nachdem wir die letzte Stufe der Eulerei betreten haben.

„Potter! Granger! Weasley! Sie folgen mir jetzt sofort in Dumbledors Büro!" „Professor, wieso müssen wir den zum Schulleiter?", fragst du Snape verwundert.

„Das werdet ihr schon sehen!", gibt er giftig zurück. In Schweigen gehüllt folgen wir dem Tränkemeister zum Büro des Direktors. Nachdem Snape dem Wasserspeier das Passwort genannt hat, steigen wir die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Wir klopfen an die schwere Tür und warten, bis wir das Herein vernehmen. Ron öffnet die Tür und wir betreten ein uns wohlbekanntes Büro. Der Schulleiter sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und nickt uns freundlich zur Begrüssung zu. Vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen vier sehr bequem aussehende Ohrensessel.

„Vielen Dank Severus, du kannst nun gehen", unterbricht Dumbledore die Stille, die seit unserem Eintreffen entstanden ist. Ohne auch nur eine Antwort zu murmeln verlässt Snape das Büro und lässt uns kleine Gruppe alleine.

„Setzt euch doch meine Lieben." Wir treten ein Stück näher, bleiben aber wieder abrupt stehen, als wir eine weitere Person in einem der Sessel ausmachen.

„Malfoy!?! Was machst du denn hier?", dieser Satz kommt fast Zeitgleich über unsere Lippen. Geschockt aber auch misstrauisch sehe ich ihn mir mal genauer an.

„Er würde ihnen gerne etwas mitteilen", antwortet Dumbledore für den Angesprochenen.

„Und was sollte das sein?", fragt Ron argwöhnisch.

„Ich will mich bei euch dreien entschuldigen. Erst vor drei Wochen habe ich es geschafft dem Imperiusfluch meines Vaters vollständig abzuwehren. Seit ich fünf Jahre alt bin, unterdrückt mich mein Vater mit dem Imperius. Zu dieser Zeit, habe ich mich endgültig entschlossen, dass ich mich niemals den Todessern anschliessen werde. Zu viele Morde und Foltern musste ich mir ansehen, so dass ich mich entschloss, all diese Untaten meines Vaters, mit der Unterstützung zum Fall des Lords, auszugleichen. Doch er hat mein haben schon früh erkannt, ich war einfach noch zu klein, um so etwas lange für mich zu behalten, da hat er mich vornan unter einen Dauerimperius gesetzt. Schon nach kurzer Zeit habe ich es aufgegeben mich dagegen zu wehren und habe mich in meinen Gedanken zurückgezogen, um so wenig wie möglich von den schrecklichen Taten mitzuerleben. Aber als dann das fünfte Jahr angebrochen ist und du dich mit deinen Freunden gegen den dunklen Lord behauptet hast, ist der Mut wieder zurückgekehrt. Die ganzen Sommerferien und auch die ersten paar Schultage war der Versuch aber zwecklos. Doch wie durch ein Wunder, habe ich es für wenige Sekunden geschafft den Imperius abzuschütteln. Dies gab mir den Willen weiterzumachen und so habe ich es vor etwa drei Wochen geschafft, den Fluch vollkommen zu durchbrechen. Und nun will ich mich bei euch für alles entschuldigen, was ich euch in all den Jahren gesagt oder angetan habe. Hermine, mir tut es wirklich schrecklich Leid, dass ich dich immer als Schlammblut bezeichnet habe. Früher waren mir die Abstammung der Hexen und Zauberer vollkommen egal, das war wahrscheinlich noch ein Grund, dass mich mein Vater mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt hat. Ron und Harry, ich bedaure es auch zutiefst, dass ich eure Familien beleidigt habe. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid. Und auch, dass ich euch immer solche Schwierigkeiten bereitet habe. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen, was ich schlechtes getan habe", klärt uns Malfoy mit trauriger und demütiger Stimme auf. Einige Tränen rinnen ihm über das Gesicht und fallen zu Boden, wo sie in Millionen kleine Splitter zerspringen. Ein Schmerz durchzieht meinen Körper, er scheint direkt aus meinem Herzen zu kommen. Tief schaue ich ihm in die Augen. Sie sind etwas trüb von den Tränen, aber doch auch klar. Ich blicke zu dir und Ron, suche nach Regungen in euren Gesichtern. In Rons ist eindeutig Wut und Zweifel zu erkennen, doch in deinem, da sehe ich Verständnis, Mitgefühl und Trauer. So wie ich, scheinst auch du ihm verziehen zu haben. Draco wendet seinen Blick wieder auf uns und beginnt nochmals zu sprechen:

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr mir verzeihen könnt und ich mich euch im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord anschliessen darf." Nochmals blicke ich ihm tief in die Augen, um festzustellen, ob er nicht wieder eine seiner Masken aufgesetzt hat. Doch sogleich erkenne ich, dass er nie eine solche Maske besitzt hat. All diese Züge seines Gesichts, die mir so bekannt sind, Wut, Hass, Verachtung und Schadenfreude, sie waren nur ein Trugbild, die durch den Imperiuszauber entstanden sind. Stumm wende ich mich euch beiden zu. Ich warte auf eure Meinung, doch ich ernte nur ein Nicken, dass dein Einverständnis signalisiert und ein zögernder Blick von Ron, der sich seiner Sache nicht 100 sicher ist. Mit einer freundschaftlichen Geste reichst du Draco die Hand. Zögernd aber glücklich nimmt er sie an.

„Jeder, der uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen will, ist herzlich unter meinen Freunden aufgenommen", erkläre ich freundlich, aber auch ernst.

„Es freut mich Mister Malfoy, sie von nun an hier unter uns zu begrüssen", meldet sich Dumbledore wieder, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Wort, „aber sie sollten sich jetzt alle wieder auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume begeben." Zu viert verabschieden wir uns von unserem Schulleiter und wünschen ihm noch eine gute Nacht. Bis zur Gabelung, des Gryffindor- und des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes, löchern wir Draco mit Fragen, da sein früheres Auftreten, nicht sein eigenes war. Wir verabschieden uns von ihm, nicht aber, ohne ein Treffen mit ihm, am nächsten Tag zu vereinbaren. Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne grosse Vorkommnisse. Wir haben uns einige Male mit Draco getroffen und meine erste Unterrichtsstunde vorbereitet. Spätestens zwei Tage, nachdem ihr eure Briefe losgeschickt habt, erhieltet ihr auch schon eure Antwort. Erst nach sechs Tagen ist Hedwig zurückgekommen. Doch statt einer Absage, schrieben die Dursleys, dass sie gerne herkommen würden. Im Brief steht, dass sie am Donnerstag um 12 Uhr die Tore des Schlosses passieren werden.


	3. Feuer und andere Kleinigkeiten

**Kapitel 3. Feuer und andere Kleinigkeiten**

Heute ist Montag, der erste Tag mit unseren neuen Stundenplänen. Wie vereinbart treffen wir Draco vor der Grossen Halle. Zu viert setzen wie uns an einen der langen Tische. Da Dumbledor letzte Woche die obligatorischen Haustische abgesetzt hat, können wir jetzt auch alle zusammen essen.

Nach dem Essen machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Wir haben Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, bei Hagrid. Schon kurz nachdem wir das Schloss verlassen haben, sind viele verschiedene Geräusche zu vernehmen. Vorsichtig und etwas eingeschüchtert begeben wir uns zum Gehege hinter Hagrids Hütte. Dort wartet der Halbriese mit einer verängstigten Klasse im Rücken. Auf seinem Gesicht ist ein breites Grinsen zu erkennen, das mir doch etwas Angst macht.

„Was glaubt ihr? Sind die Geschöpfe sehr gefährlich, die er ins zeigen will?", frage ich eich mit zugewandtem Rücken.

„Sein Grinsen spricht doch Bände", gibst du mir zur Antwort. Endlich sind wir bei Hagrid angekommen, der es fast nicht mehr aushalten kann, uns die Geschöpfe zu zeigen.

„Hallo ihr vier. Da nun alle anwesend sind, können wir ja beginnen", nun wendet er sich wieder der ganzen Klasse zu.

„Wie euch Dumbledor ja schon gesagt hat, bekommt ihr on mir ein magisches Geschöpf zur Seite gestellt. Mit euren neuen Partnern werden wir uns auch weiterhin im Unterricht befassen. Ihr werdet lernen euch mit ihnen zu verständigen und zu unterhalten. Dazu werdet ihr auch mehr von den Fähigkeiten eurer Partner erfahren und wie sie euch im Kampf von Nutzen sein können. Ich selbst habe die Geschöpfe für euch ausgesucht. Meine Entscheidung habe ich nach den Eigenschaften und der Seele desjenigen gefällt. So, nun genug der Erzählungen. Folgt mir und ich werde euch euren neuen Verbündeten übergeben." Er geht auf den Verbotenen Wald zu und bleibt keine Sekunde stehen, um sich zu vergewissern, ob ihm seine Schüler auch folgen. Die gesamte Klasse folgt dem Halbriesen leicht rennend, da wir für seine Schritte einfach zu kurze Beine haben. Wir bleiben an einer grossen Koppel stehen, die mit Käfigen überfüllt ist. Doch trotzdem ist in keinem etwas zu erkennen.

„Hermine?", Hagrid wartet, bis du dich ihm zugewendet hast und der Rest der Klasse den Versuch aufgegeben hat, einen Blick in einen der Käfige zu erhaschen, bevor er weiterspricht.

„Würdest du bitte den Anfang machen?" Zuerst zögerst du, doch deine natürliche Neugier gewinnt rasch die Überhand. Du trittst drei Schritte vor und gibst Hagrid mit einem kräftigen Nicken dein Einverständnis. Erfreut dreht sich Hagrid von dir weg und ruft ganz laut:

„Wren!" Einer der grösseren Käfige fängt an zu schwanken, bevor er plötzlich verschwindet. Zum Vorschein kommt ein katzenähnliches Geschöpf, das sich jetzt langsam auf dich zu bewegt. Erst vor dir bleibt sie stehen und lässt sich auf ihre Hinterläufe nieder. Zum ersten Mal hebt es den Blick. Blonde Haare fallen ihr ins Gesicht, dass eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem, der ägyptischen Statue hat. Der Rest des Körpers ist der einer Löwin, doch die Augen, die sind ganz klar die einer Katze. Der, die vom Auftauchen des Geschöpfes, entstandene Stille unterbricht ist niemand anderes als Hagrid.

„Hermine? Darf ich dir Wren vorstellen, sie ist eine Sphinx und wird von nun an deine neue Partnerin sein." Dein Blick richtet sich wieder auf die Sphinx vor dir und auf deinem Gesicht breitet sich ein erfreutes Lächeln aus.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen Wren", sagst du und reichst ihr deine rechte Hand.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits Hermine Granger", antwortet sie und legt eine ihrer Tatzen in deine dargebotene Hand.

„Bitte nenn mich doch Hermine, Mine oder Herm, die Förmlichkeiten können wir doch getrost auslassen."

„Gerne Hermine."

„Lass uns doch zu meinen Freunden gehen, ich will sie dir gerne vorstellen." Du wartest noch, bis sich Wren erhebt und kommst dann, mit der Sphinx an deiner Seite, auf uns zu.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen Wren", begrüsse ich euch fröhlich, „ ich darf dich doch so nennen oder?"

„Natürlich dürfen Sie, Mister Harry Potter, es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich freue mich einer Freundin von Ihnen helfen zu können. Denn selbst unter den magischen Geschöpfen heisst Ihr Name Hoffnung in diesen schweren Zeiten." Schnell habe ich die Überraschung überwunden und führe das Gespräch fort:

„Bitte nenn mich einfach Harry und vergiss diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln, ein „du" reicht doch völlig aus."

„Ich werde es versuchen, das verspreche ich dir Harry" Schnell habe wir uns alle mit der Sphinx angefreundet. In der Zwischenzeit haben schon viele der anderen Schüler ihren Partner erhalten. Wir unterhalten uns gerade mit Wren über die Mythologie Ägyptens, als Hagrid einen weitern Namen ausruft.

„Draco Malfoy, du bist als nächstes dran." Mit einem gespannten Gesichtsausdruck geht er auf den lächelnden Halbriesen zu. Sie hatten sich schnell angefreundet, als wir Draco vor ein paar Tagen, mit zu einer Teeeinladung Hagrids genommen haben. Der Halbriese stösst schnell einen Ton, mit leicht erhöhter Stimme, aus, der sich stark nach Pan anhörte. Einer der Käfige, der am weitesten der Wiese mit den Schülern entfernt ist, beginnt zu verblassen. Als sie ersten erkennen können, was sich gerade auf sie zu bewegt, entlockt es den meisten einen entzückten Schrei. Nun steht es vor ihm, ein in weis und silbern gehaltenes Pferd. Das Fell glänzt in der Sonne im reinsten Weis, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Die Mähne und der Schweif sind mit einem silbernen Schimmer durchzogen. Es stupst seinen Kopf an den von Draco, der fasziniert seine Hand hebt um es zu streicheln. Erst jetzt fallen mir seine Hufe auf, die in einem wunderschönen Silber strahlen. Die Augen haben ein so tiefes, fesselndes, klares Blau, wie ich es noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Dracos Hand wandert über sein Horn, es ist silberweiss und reckt sich in einer Spirale gegen den Himmel.

„Dies ist ein Einhorn, wie du sicher schon weißt, aber Pan ist kein gewöhnliches Einhorn, Er ist etwas Besonderes. Nur Personen mit einem reinem herzen können sich ihm ungefährdet nähern, alle anderen werden es unter Schmerzen lernen müssen. Aber das ist nicht alles, Pans Fähigkeiten übersteigen, die eines gewöhnlichen Einhornes, in Längen, wobei ich leider zugeben muss, dass ich noch nicht herausgefunden habe, was für Fähigkeiten Pan noch habhaft ist." Nach dieser kleinen Rede macht sich Draco auf den Weg zurück zu uns. Wie sich herausstellt haben wir alle reine Herzen, denn Pan folgt Draco, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern. Jeder von uns betrachtet dieses mystische Wesen, die sich nur sehr selten einem Menschen so weit nähern. Es vergehen noch viele Minuten, bevor ein weiterer Name mich und meine 5 Freunde aufhorchen lässt.

„Ronald Weasley!", laut ertönt die Stimme unseres Lehrers für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe an unsere Ohren. Die Nervosität ist Ron regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben. Man sieht sogar von weitem, dass er weiche Knie hat. Noch bevor er überhaupt bei Hagrid angekommen ist, wir er von einem Schatten aus Weiss und Schwarz zu Boden gerissen. Erst nachdem sich Ron nach wenigen Sekunden beruhigt hat und nicht mehr wie wild zappelt, können wir das Geschöpf näher betrachten. Sofort erkennt man Ihr menschliches Aussehen, leicht gebräunt und mit zarter Statur hat sie ihre Arme um Rons Hals geschlungen. Das pechschwarze, rückenlange Haar versperrt ihm wohl die Sicht, denn seine linke Hand wandert langsam zu seinem Gesicht und streicht sich den seidenen Vorhang aus dem Blickfeld. Puterrot wird sein Kopf, als er begreift, was für ein wunderschönes Mädchen in den Armen liegt. Sie trägt ein schneeweisses Kleid, schulterfrei und nur wie von einer dünnen, weissen Halskette getragen. Ab der Hüfte haben beide Seiten des Kleides einen langen Schnitt, der es vorne im Entferntesten an einen Lendenschurz erinnert. Doch das Kleid scheint nicht aus Stoff zu sein, nein, es erinnert mehr an die Gischt eines kleinen Waldwasserfalls. Es scheint als würde das Kleid fliessen. Um ihre Armgelenke winden sich noch weitere Stücke dieses besonderen Stoffes, die sich zu Rosen geschlungen haben.

„So Ron, das ist deine neue Partnerin…", doch der Halbriese kann seinen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, denn er wird von dem Mädchen und Ron gleichzeitig unterbrochen:

„Atlanta, die Herrin der Wasser- und Waldnymphen."

„Woher weißt du das?!", kommt es von uns vieren und Hagrid zugleich.

„Weil ich sie kenne, sie hat mir vor 9 Jahren das Leben gerettet, als ich im nahen Wald, bei uns zu Hause, von einem wilden Bären angegriffen wurde. Ich hatte mir etliche Knochen gebrochen und schlimme Fleischwunden erlitten, die sie mit ihrer mächtigen Pflanzenheilmagie behandelt hat. Meine ganze Familie ist fast verrückt geworden vor Sorge, da ich 2 ganze Tage verschollen blieb. Ich habe mich während dieser Tage mit Atlanta angefreundet, sie war natürlich auch noch jünger und sie hat mir sogar das Zauberschachspielen beigebracht, weil ich nichts anderes tun konnte, ausser das Bett zu hüten. Wir haben uns auch vor 9 Jahren ein Versprechen gegeben, wir wollten heiraten wenn ich mit der Schule abgeschlossen habe, ich sollte als Auror arbeiten und sie würde ihr Volk als Herrin geleiten.

Nun macht Hagrid weiter und ruft den nächsten Schüler auf. Nach sehr langem warten und vielen Gesprächen mit Wren und Atlanta, hat nun jeder seinen Partner erhalten, nur ich noch nicht. Doch die Kuppel mit den Käfigen ist leer, kein einziger ist mehr zu sehen. Traurig schaue ich mich um und betrachte die vielen verschiedenen Wesen, Nymphen, Wasserfeen, Muffler, Feuersalamander, Kobolde, Wichtel, Greife, Nymphen, Harpyien, Feuerkrabben, Knallrümpfige Kröter, Zentauren, kleine Drachen, Satyrs und viele andere Geschöpfe sind vertreten, aber keines Arten zweimal. Aber kaum einem ausser euch ist es aufgefallen. Doch nun kommt Hagrid zu mir hinüber und lässt seine Stimme durch den Bart brummen:

„Harry, für dich habe ich etwas Besonderes. Du wirst dich sicher über ihn freuen. Er müsste eigentlich jeden Augenblick hier sein." Und er behält Recht, denn plötzlich erscheint wie aus dem Nichts eine riesige Stichflamme. Die Flammen umspielen sich, wie in einem Wirbel. Langsam beruhigen sich die Flammen wieder und ohne dass ich es bemerke, gebe ich leise einen Spruch wieder, der mir plötzlich im Geiste erschienen ist:

„Aus der Asche entsteigt ein Vogel des Lichts, wiedergeboren in tiefster Not, mit heilenden Tränen und anmutigem Gesang, führt er das Gute zum Lichte sodann."

Alle, selbst hagrid, starren mich fassungslos an, auch du gehörst zu ihnen. Doch schon nach kurzem wenden sich die ersten wieder der Feuersäule zu. Bald folgen ihnen auch die anderen, so dass auch ich wieder ins Innere des Feuers blicke. Genau in diesem Moment beginnen die Flammen an Kraft zu verlieren. Schon nach kurzem ist die Kontur eines Vogels zu erkennen. Der Schatten im immer weiter nachlassenden Feuer bewegt sich. Er hebt die Flügel mit einem plötzlichen Ruck an, so dass sein Feuerkäfig zerspringt und in einem glühenden Regen auf uns niederfällt. Mit zwei kräftigen Flügelschlägen erhebt sich der Vogel in die Lüfte und hält auf mich zu. Sanft landet er auf meiner Schulter, so dass ich mir dieses Geschöpf endlich näher betrachten kann. Es ist der schönste Vogel, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben gesehen habe. Sein Gefieder schimmert in den Farben des Feuers. Mit dem zartesten Gelb, das schon fast wieder weiss sein könnte, beginnt die wunderbare Farbenpracht. Das Gelb wird immer kräftiger und vermischt sich schon bald mit Orange. Auch diese Farbe nimmt an Intensität zu und wechselt zu einem kräftigen Rot. Die Enden der Flügel und des Schweifes sind in ein dunkles Violett getaucht. Der Schnabel und die Krallen glühen in einem leichten Goldgelb und die Augen strahlen in einem wunderschönen, tiefen Himmelblau. Die Federn der Flügel, es scheint als würden sie aus Feuer bestehen und die Form der Flügel könnte man mit den Schwingen eines Engels vergleichen. Jetzt wo er auf meiner Schulter sitzt, reichen seine Schwanzfedern mir fast bis in die Kniekehlen. Die längsten zwei, sie sind fast komplett in Violett gehalten, enden in einer Art, wie die Enden einer Pfauenfeder. Das Bild zweier Flammen sticht aus diesen Federn hervor, die Rot im Schein des Lichtes schimmern. Vier weitere lange Federn umranden diese beiden Augenweiden. Sie leuchten in einem Orangerot und sind ein Stück kürzer als die anderen zwei. Die Mitte des Schweifes bilden drei etwa 20cm lange Federn. Zwei sind Blutrot und liegen direkt hinter der dritten, die in der Mitte prangt. Sie trägt die kräftigste Farbe von allen, so ein intensives Gold habe ich noch nie gesehen. Auf dem Kopf sind auch noch drei Federn zu erkennen, die in einem Rotorange gehalten sind. Aber das. Was mich im Moment am meisten fasziniert ist das Funkeln, das sich über die ganze Gestalt des Vogels, im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, gelegt hat.

Die meisten der Schüler haben schon erkannt was für ein Vogel da auf meiner Schulter sitzt, aber viele von ihnen sind genauso an diesen Anblick gekettet, dass sie gar nicht mehr genug von diesem Vogel bekommen können. Die Stille wird von einem Räuspern unterbrochen, als Hagrid versucht sich wieder gehör zu verschaffen.

„So, genug der verblüfften Gesichter. Das Harry, ist Shea, wie du dir sicherlich schon denken kannst, ist er ein Phönix. So, da nun jeder seinen Partner erhalten hat, werde ich euch noch eine Hausaufgabe mit auf den Weg geben und euch noch zwei Mitteilungen überbringen, bevor ihr ins Schloss zurückkehren könnt. Also, eure Aufgabe ist es, so viel wie möglich über die Kräfte eures Partners herauszufinden. Natürlich sollt ihr auch versuchen euch mit ihnen zu verständigen, hierbei werden ein paar keine grossen Schwierigkeiten haben, da ihre Partner unsere Sprache sprechen. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir über die Fähigkeiten eurer neuen Freunde sprechen und die ersten Kampfversuche unternehmen. So, kommen wir nun zu den beiden Mitteilungen. Als erstes, eure magischen Partner werden fortan nicht mehr von eurer Seite weichen. Sie werden alle mit euch im Schloss wohnen und in euren Schlafräumen übernachten. Zudem werden sie auch am Unterricht teilnehmen", nach dieser Mitteilung geben ein grosser Teil der Schüler einen Freudenschrei von sich, die Hagrid überhört wie das Summen einer lästigen Fliege,

„nun zur zweiten Nachricht. Heute Abend wird die erste Unterrichtsstunde für die Animagusverwandlung stattfinden. Professor McGonagall hat mich gebeten euch zu benachrichtigen und euch zu sagen, dass der Unterricht in der Grossen halle stattfinden wird. Da nun alles gesagt wurde, wünsche ich euch noch einen schönen Abend." Glücklich darüber, dass der Unterricht endlich zu Ende ist, begibt sich die Welle aus Schülern zurück zum Schloss.

Der Abend ist mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf uns zu gekommen und schon ist die Zeit gekommen, dass wir uns auf den Weg zur Grossen Halle machen. Zu viert machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Animagusunterricht, da Ron und Atlanta nicht dran teilnehmen dürfen und wir Draco seit betreten des Schlosses nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nicht mehr gesehen haben. So ist die Gruppe aus Acht Mitgliedern auf die Hälfte zusammengeschrumpft. Wir bahnen uns einen Weg durch die gut 50 Schüler, während ich ein kurzes Gespräch mit dir beginne:

„Hermine, das sind mehr Schüler als ich gedacht hätte."

„Ja, da hast du recht, aber je mehr Schüler zu Animagi ausgebildet werden, desto grösser ist Überraschung der Todesser." Eine wohlklingende Melodie erklingt, die all meine Ängste aus mir vertreibt. Ich weiss ja, dass Phönixe eine wunderbare Stimme haben, aber nicht einmal Fawks reicht im Entferntesten an die atemberaubende Stimme von Shea heran. Ein leises Wiehern ist hinter uns zu vernehmen, kurz nachdem Sheas Stimme verstummt ist. Um zu erfahren, von welchem Wesen dieses Geräusch stammt, wenden wir uns der Richtung zu, aus der es erklungen ist. Vor uns steht nun ein Einhorn und an dessen Seite ein blonder Junge. Doch noch bevor wir Draco begrüssen können, öffnen sich die schweren Flügeltüren der Grossen Halle und die Traube aus Schülern reisst uns mit ins Innere der Halle. Die Tische und Bänke sind verschwunden und haben etwa hundert Kissen platzt gemacht und einem Raum, der nur aus Glas zu bestehen scheint. Wir lassen uns weit vorne auf ein paar Kissen sinken und warten auf dass Erscheinen der Professorin. Eine Katze mit einem Kreismuster um die Augen, das wie eine Brille wirkt, betritt den Raum und verwandelt sich vor aller Augen in Professor McGonagall zurück, die sogleich mit dem Unterricht beginnt:

„Ihr seid die einzigen aus drei Jahrgängen, die die Chance bekommen ein Animagus zu werden. Heute werde ich jeden einzelnen von euch mit einem Zauber belegen, der euch für fünf Minuten in eure Tiergestalt verwandelt. Das Problem dabei ist leider, dass ihr während dieser fünf Minuten keine Kontrolle über die Instinkte dieser Tiere haben werdet, weswegen ihr aus Sicherheitsgründen in diesem Glaskäfig eingeschlossen werdet."

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor, ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass ein einfacher Glaskäfig den Kräften schwerer oder kräftigen Tieren standhalten wird", dieser Satz durchbricht die Stille, die seit McGonagalls Worten geherrscht hatte.

„Da haben sie Recht Mister Finnigan, doch hierbei handelt es sich nicht um einen gewöhnlichen Glaskäfig, er ist so verzaubert, dass er jeder Kraft und jedem gewicht standhalten wird. Mister Potter? Würden sie bitte den Anfang machen?" Etwas nervös aber doch auch zu gespannt darauf, was für eine Animagusgestalt ich habe, um Angst zu haben, betrete ich unter den Augen aller anderen Schüler den Glaskäfig.

„Sie müssen keine Angst haben Mister Potter, sie werden keine Schmerzen haben. Schliessen sie ihre Augen und beruhigen sie sich. Ich werde nun den Zauber sprechen." Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung führt ein paar Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab aus spricht den Zauber mit klarer, deutlicher Stimme:

„Animus monstrare!" Ein gelber Lichtblitz verlässt Ihren Zauberstab und trifft mich mitten in die Brust. Ein Kribbeln durchfährt meinen Körper und ich bemerke, dass meine Kleider immer enger werden und das ist bei den alten Kleidern von Dudley eigentlich unmöglich. Meine Kleider verschmelzen mit mir und bilden so eine zweite Haut. Meine Haare wachsen unglaublich schnell, sie reichen mir jetzt schon bis zu den Schultern. Auf meiner Haut bildet sich ein Fell, ein Oranges Fell. Meine Zähne wachsen mir schon aus dem Mund, so gross sind sie schon geworden und von der Schärfe ganz zu Schweigen. Meine Hände werden grösser und bilden sich zu Pranken, genauer gesagt in die Pranken eines Wildtieres. Meine Augen beginnen fürchterlich zu schmerzen und durch meine Brille verschwimmt meine Umgebung. Ich nehme meine Brille ab und will mir mit meinen neugewonnenen Pranken gerade die Augen reiben, da fällt mir auf, dass sich mein Sehvermögen stark verbessert hat. Das Gurgeln das ich höre gefällt mir dagegen weniger, denn es hört sich so an, als würden sich meine Eingeweide verschieben. Nein! Ich weiss, dass sich meine Innereien verschieben! Ein leichtes Ziehen an meinem Hintern verrät mir, dass sich da etwas tut. Mein Steissbein verlängert sich, keine paar Zentimeter, sondern etwa einen Meter. Und an der Spitze meines Schwanzes entsteht ein Büschel Haare. Mein Gesicht wölbt sich nach aussen und passt sich meinem zu gross gewordenen Gebiss an. Meine Arme und Beine werden immer stärker, die Muskulatur baut sich in jeder Sekunde weiter auf. Plötzlich lässt mich mein Gleichgewichtssinn im Stich. Ich falle auf die Knie und stütze mich mit meinen Pranken ab. Ein Knirschen und Kribbeln sagt mir, dass sich meine Knochen der Knochenstruktur meiner Animagusgestalt anpassen. Ich höre wie sich ein paar Schüler flüsternd unterhalten, was eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, ausser wenn sich mein Gehör auch verbessert hat. Das gleiche geschieht nun auch mit meinem Geruchssinn. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass sich meine Haare immer noch verändern. Sie haben sich inzwischen verfilzt und zu einer Art Mähne verbunden. Die Farben meiner Kleider, meiner Haut und meiner Haare verblasst und an ihre Stelle treten Braun-, Gelb- und Beigetöne. Bevor mich die Instinkte förmlich überschwemmen, wird mir bewusst, was für ein Tier ich als Animagusgestalt habe. Es ist die Gestalt eines Löwen, eines kräftigen, furchteinflössenden Löwen, der König der Tiere und das Wappentier des Hauses Gryffindor. Wachsam schleiche ich im Käfig umher, mein Verstand wurde in den hintersten Teil meines Denkens verbannt. Ich sehe zwar immer noch was ich mache, aber ich habe keinerlei Kontrolle über meinen Körper. All meine Gefühle, die ich vor den anderen verborgen habe, lässt der Löwe in mir in einem furchteinflössenden Brüllen hinter sich. All diese Gefühle, die Liebe zu dir oder die Angst vor dem Krieg sind in diesem Brüller verbunden. So befreit habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Doch diese fünf Minuten vergehen leider viel zu schnell und so verberge ich alle Gefühle wieder hinter einer Mauer, während ich mich zurückverwandle. Nachdem ich zuletzt auch noch den Kopf des Löwen losgeworden bin, verlasse ich den Glaskäfig und kehre zu dir, Shea, Wren, Draco und Pan zurück. Shea setzt sich nun wieder auf meine Schultern und legt sachte seinen Kopf an den meinen.

„Mein Freund……Trauer…..Stimme" Mit einem Ruck wende ich meinen Blick meinem Partner zu und schaue ihn verwundert an.

„Hast du gerade etwas gesagt?"

„Redest du mit uns Harry?"

„Nein Draco, ich glaube, dass ich gerade ein paar Gedankenfetzen von Shea aufgegriffen." Ihr zwei starrt mich verwundert an, als würde es das unmöglichste der Welt sein. Was man ja wahrscheinlich auch annehmen kann. Wer hört denn schon die Gedanken eines Vogels? Für wenige Sekunden erhasche ich noch einen Blick auf Neville in seiner Schimmelgestalt, bevor er sich wieder zurückverwandelt. Seit diesem Vorfall im Ministerium hat Neville in vielen Fächern bessere bis sogar zu exzellente Ergebnisse erzielt.

Die Zeit vergeht nur langsam, schon eine geschlagene Stunde warten wir darauf, dass ein weiterer von euch beiden aufgerufen wird. Und endlich ist es so weit, nach einem Mädchen aus Slytherin, das sich in eine Anakonda verwandelt hat, wird nun Draco von Professor McGonagall gebeten in den Glaskäfig zu steigen. Gleich nachdem der Zauber Draco in die Brust getroffen hat, beginnt er ohne unterlass zu wachsen. Erst nachdem er schon fast die Hälfte des Käfigs eingenommen hat, hält sein Wachstumsschub inne. Er schaut uns noch verwundert an, bevor sich sein Mund mit messerscharfen Zähnen füllt. Seine Augen wandern immer weiter auseinander, so dass sie schlussendlich an den Seiten seines Kopfes liegen. Während Draco immer schlanker wird, zieht sich auch sein Körper in die Länge und aus seinem Steissbein entspriesst auch ein Schwanz. Doch an diesem Ende befindet sich kein Büschel mit Haaren, sondern eher eine Art Pfeilspitze mit zwei Widerhaken. Seine Beine verschmelzen mit dem Rest seines Körpers während der Zeit, in der sich nun auch sein Hals in die Länge streckt. Dracos gesamter Körper verfärbt sich nun silbern und weiss mit einem Stich ins blaue. Aus seinen Schulterblättern spriessen zwei riesige Schwingen. Sie haben eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit den Flügeln einer Fledermaus, doch statt einer Flughaut, besitzt dieses Wesen winzigkleine, blausilbrige Schuppen. Als letztes wächst auf Dracos Haut ein geschmeidiges Fell und an seiner Brust bilden sich grosse, weisse Schuppen, die das Herz dieses Drachens vor Angriffen beschützen soll. Eine faszinierende Stille breitet sich im Saal aus, seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert gab es keinen Zauberer mehr, der die Gabe besass, sich in eines der höheren Magischen Wesen verwandeln zu können. Doch diese Stille wird je unterbrochen, als ein gewaltiger Feuerball die Glaswand erzittern lässt. Die ungeheure Kraft, die von diesem Aufprall ausgeht, lässt selbst die gesamte Halle ausserhalb des Glaskäfigs erzittern. Panische Angst breitet sich auf den Gesichtern der anderen Schülern aus, als der zweite Feuerball das magische Glas zum zerspringen drohen lässt. Alle Schüler, selbst McGonagall, schliessen sich zu einer Traube zusammen und erheben ihre Zauberstäbe, um sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können. Nur wir zwei und unsere drei tierische Freunde bleiben in Ruhe sitzen und warten darauf was weiter geschieht. Erst nachdem Draco den Käfig zerstört hat und sich uns fünfen zuwendet bewegt sich einer von uns auf den Drachen zu. Es ist Pan, er schaut Draco ganz tief in die Augen und wer hätte es gedacht? Der Drache lässt sich auf seine beiden Pranken nieder und rollt sich brav zusammen. Er blickt uns tief aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an, während wir auf das vergehen des Zaubers warten.

„Mister Malfoy, es ist unglaublich, sie sind der erste Zauberer seit einem Jahrhundert, der eine hohe Animagusform besitzt. „ Doch es scheint, dass dieses Kompliment Draco gar nicht interessiert, denn er streichelt nur geistesabwesend Pan's Fell. Nach acht weiteren Schülern, wird auch endlich dein Name ausgerufen. Irgendwoher kommt mir deine Verwandlung sehr bekannt vor, doch mir fällt einfach nicht ein woher, bis sich deine Haut in ein Gelborange färbt. Du bist eine wirkliche weibliche Gryffindor, denn deine Gestalt ist die einer Löwin. Überglücklich kehrst du zu uns zurück und beginnst sogleich ein Gespräch mit Wren über die Vor- und Nachteile einer Katze, an dem ich mich nach kurzer Zeit auch beteilige. Nachdem die Unterrichtsstunde beendet wird, verabschieden wir uns schnell von Draco und Pan, bevor wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum eilen, um den Zauber an Ron auszuprobieren. Wie sich an diesem Abend noch herausgestellt hat, ist die Animagusgestallt von Ron, die eines Elefanten.


	4. Dementoren und Petunia Evans

**Kapitel 4. Dementoren und Petunia Evans **

Zwei Tage sind nun schon vergangen und heute habe ich meine erste Unterrichtsstunde als Lehrer. Dazu kommt noch, dass sich die Dursley für heute Mittag um 12.00 Uhr angemeldet haben. Sehr nervös sitze ich nun im Raum der Wünsche und warte auf meine Schüler. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Die erste bist du, dicht gefolgt von Draco und Ron, eure Partner neben euch schreitend. Neville und Ginny haben sich euch angeschlossen, doch sehe ich nur Nevilles Partner, eine unglaublich hübsche, anmutige Elfe. Von Ginnys Partner ist keine Spur zu sehen, doch ich kann mir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber mache, denn nun treffen alle restlichen Mitglieder der DA ein. Doch statt weitere Schüler, betreten nun alle Lehrer den Raum der Wünsche, selbst Snape und Dumbledor. Erst nach 15 Minuten ist die Halle restlich mit allen Schüler Hogwarts gefüllt. Mit einem schnellen „Sonorus" lasse ich meine Stimme im Raum erklingen:

„Herzlich willkommen zu meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Natürlich begrüsse ich auch alle Lehrer, die wenn Sie möchten gerne an meiner Stunde teilnehmen dürfen", während dieser Mitteilung mache ich eine einladende Handbewegung zu den Lehrern, bevor ich weiterfahre,

„Wie ihr sicher schon alle mitbekommen habt, habe ich letztes Jahr eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet. Sie gehörten zu denen, die lernen wollten, sich bei Gefahr verteidigen zu können. Sie wollten nicht untätig herumsitzen, während jeden Tag die Möglichkeit bestand, dass uns Voldemort angreifen könnte", einige kleine Schreie entweichen den Kehlen der Schüler, als sie den Namen des Dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf vernehmen,

„Ihr wisst ja alle, dass der Dunkle Lord auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts ist, darum werde ich euch so gut wie möglich auf die Konfrontation mit den Todessern vorbereiten. Der erste Zauber, den ich euch beibringen möchte ist der Patronuszauber. Ich weiss, dass er zu den schwierigeren Zaubern gehört, aber die Dementoren werden sicher die erste Angriffswelle von Voldemort bilden. Ein Patronus ist das einzige, was euch vor einem Dementor beschützt. Ohne solche Patroni wird euch alle Kraft und Hoffnung entzogen, die ihr für den Kampf brauchen werdet. So, nun genug dem Gerede, beginnen wir mit dem Unterricht. Das wichtigste für diesen Zauber ist euer schönstes und glücklichstes Gefühl. Ich gebe euch nun 20 Minuten Zeit, dass ihr euch solch ein Gefühl zurück ins Gedächtnis rufen könnt. Die, die glauben solch ein Gefühl gefunden zu haben, die können einen ersten Versuch starten. Denkt ganz fest an dieses Gefühl und sagt Expecto Patronum, wenn aus euren Zauberstäben silberne Funken oder gar ein silberner Nebel erscheint, so habt ihr die erste Hürde überstanden. Aber sollte das nicht der Fall sein, dann solltet ihr euch ein anderes Gefühl suchen. Also genug mit der Theorie, lasst uns nun mit der Praxis beginnen." Kaum das ich zu ende gesprochen habe, verfällt die ganze Schülerschar in Gedanken, selbst auf den Gesichtern der Lehrer ist zu sehen, dass sie tief in ihren Gedächtnis eintauchen. Die ersten, die zu sprechen beginnen, sind diejenigen Schüler, die schon vor einem Jahr an der DA teilgenommen haben. Dazu kommt aber auch noch Draco, der sein schönstes Gefühl wohl schon gefunden hat. Der silberne Nebel, der nun aus den Zauberstäben der ehemaligen DA-Mitgliedern erscheint, ist der Startschuss für die restlichen Schüler, denn schon bald ist jeder einzelne Schüler damit beschäftig den Zauberspruch zu murmeln. Die Lehrer gehören zu den letzten die beginnen den Zauber zu sprechen, wobei sie danach aber auch zu den ersten gehören, bei denen ein Nebel erscheint. Was ich aber nie erwartet hätte ist, dass mir jetzt schon zwei Patroni gegenüberstehen. Der eine ist ein silberner Otter, den ich ja schon kenne, es ist dein Patronus, den du schon letztes Jahr als einzige zustande gebracht hast. Der zweite Patronus hat die Gestalt eines Vogels. Nein, es ist eine Eule. Ich glaube, ich hab sie schon damals im Zoo gesehen. Sie gehört der kleinsten Eulenrasse an, die mir bekannt ist. Es ist ein Elfenkauz. Aber so klein er auch scheinen mag, ich spüre in ihm eine Reinheit, die so stark ist, dass es der Patronus sehr wahrscheinlich mit einer Horde von Dementoren aufnehmen könnte. Neugierig schaue ich diesem kleinen Kauz nach, um zu erfahren wer diesen Patronus hervorgebracht hat. Ein Verdacht ist in mir erwacht, der auch gleich bestätigt wird. ER fliegt zu den Lehrern hinüber und landet auf der Schulter des Schulleiters, der eines seiner faszinierenden Lächeln aufgesetzt hat. Von den beiden Patroni angespornt, haben es auch alle anderen nach etwa 20 Minuten bis zu silbernen Funken geschafft.

„So, da nun alle ihr schönstes Gefühl haben, können wir einen Schritt weitergehen. Bitte stellt euch in Vierergruppen zusammen. Da wir keine echten Dementoren zu Übungszwecken benutzen können, da es zu gefährlich wäre, haben ich und meine Freunde in der Bibliothek etwas nachgeforscht. Gefunden haben wir einen uralten Zauber, der von einem mächtigen Magier erschaffen wurde. Es ist ein Illusionszauber, der aber diesem Trugbild so viel Leben einhaucht, wie es der Anwender des Zaubers wünscht. So ist es uns möglich die Kräfte der Illusion beliebig zu variieren. Wie ihr euch sicher schon denken werdet, werde ich den Zauber so einsetzen, dass für jede Gruppe ein schwacher dementor erscheint, den ihr mit euren Patroni versucht zu vertreiben. Sie werden euch nur angreifen, wenn jemand aus der Gruppe alleine vor ihnen steht, sobald ihr zu zweit seid, wird er euch in Ruhe lassen. Wenn jemand zusammenbricht oder einen Schwächeanfall hat, soll schnellstmöglich zu mir kommen. Ich gebe euch dann eine Kleinigkeit, die euch schnell wieder auf die Beine bringt. Aber nehmt euch in Acht, ich werde den Dementoren zwar nur einen Bruchteil ihrer wirklichen Kraft geben, aber dennoch sind sie sehr gefährlich. Nun bereitet euch vor! Draco, Ron, Hermine, würdet ihr mir bei diesem Zauber behilflich sein?"

„Sehr gerne Harry", erwiderst du mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihr kommt zu mir nach vorne und bleibt in einem Halbkreis vor mir stehen.

„Bitte nehmt euch an den Händen." Du schliesst eine deiner Hände um meine und die andere um Dracos. Mit meiner anderen Hand nehme ich die von Ron, der die zweite Hand Draco reicht. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl, nachdem ich deine Hand in meiner spüre, eine wohlige Wärme breitet sich in meinem Körper aus, die ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl in mir auslöst.

„Bitte schliesst eure Augen und leit mir eure Kraft." Auch ich senke meine Lider und bereite mich auf eure Kraft vor. Eine starke Macht erscheit als erstes und lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen, es ist deine Macht Hermine, erst später kommen auch die von Draco und die Rons hinzu. Alle vier Kräfte, die nun in meinem Körper verweilen, schliessen sich zu einer unglaublichen Macht zusammen. Ich konzentriere mich voll auf den Zauber und beginne die Formel zu sprechen:

„Levitas asterium telecorpus casterius acortorium serpus magiststerio accio defensio Dementor!" Wie wir erst später erfahren haben, haben wir während des Zaubers rot geleuchtet. Kaum sind die letzten Worte gesprochen, da legt sich schon ein dichter Nebel über die angespannte Menge. Die Temperatur hat schnell den Nullpunkt erreicht. Schwebend steigen sie aus dem Nebel hinab, gut hundert Dementoren bauen sich vor den Gruppen auf. Langsam verblasst der Nebel, doch die unheimlichen Gestalten bleiben weiterhin unbeweglich stehen.

„Gut, stellt euch nacheinander dem Dementor entgegen und versucht ihn mit eurem Patronus zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Es wird aber schwierig sein, denn die Dementoren werden euch eure schlimmsten Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis rufen. Also beginnt mit den Versuchen, ich werde im Raum umhergehen und euch Tipps geben, wenn ihr welche braucht." Kaum habe ich zu Ende gesprochen, treten die ersten der Gruppen vor und beginnen mit ihren Versuchen. Auch du gehörst zu diesen Schülern. Bei deinem ersten Versuch erscheint sogleich wieder der silbrige Otter, doch scheinen seine Konturen nicht mehr so scharf zu sein, wie bei deinem letzten Versuch. Dennoch bringt dein Patronus den Dementor dazu zurückzuweichen. Doch im nächsten Augenblick beginnt dein Patronus zu verschwimmen und löst sich in silbernen Nebel auf. Du stösst einen qualvollen Schrei aus deiner Kehle, während der Dementor immer näher an dich heranschwebt. Im nächsten Moment stellt sich Draco an deine Seite und ruft nun seinerseits einen Patroni auf, eine verschwommene Gestallt ist im Nebel zu erkennen. Der Dementor weicht langsam zurück, doch verpufft nun auch Dracos Patroni, da sich seine Kraftreserven erschöpft haben. Du liegst schon ohnmächtig zu seinen Füssen und auch Draco verliert im nächsten Moment sein Bewusstsein, als der Dementor die hand nach im ausstreckt. All dies hat sich in wenigen Sekunden abgespielt und endlich habe ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurückbekommen.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ein prächtiger Hirsch bricht aus meinem Zauberstab hervor und prescht auf den Dementor zu. Er senkt sein Haupt und durchstösst das Wesen mit seinem Geweih. Überall wurden die Übungen unterbrochen, als sie bemerkt haben, wie ein Dementor sich selbstständig gemacht hat und du und Draco ohnmächtig zu Boden gesunken sind. Mit eilenden Schritten bahne ich mir einen Weg zu dir und knie mich nieder. Vorsichtig bette ich deinen Kopf in meinen Schoss und lege sanft meine Arme um deinen zitternden Körper um dich zu wärmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich, dass ein Rotschopf dass selbe auch mit Draco macht. Schluchzend und wimmernd liegst du in meinem Arm, während ich hastig mit der zweiten in meiner Tasche herumkrame. Nur wenige Augenblicke später habe ich das Objekt meiner Suche gefunden. Ich ziehe es hastig aus meiner Tasche, entferne das Papier, breche den braunen Block auseinander und reiche die andere Hälfte dem Rotschopf. Mit sanfter Gewalt führe ich ein grosszügiges Stück Schokolade über deine Lippen in deinen Mund. Gespannt warte ich darauf, dass sich eine Besserung bemerkbar macht. Ich nehme dich fester in meine Arme und hoffe, dass du endlich aufhörst zu zittern.

„Schscht Mine, ich bin ja bei dir, es passiert dir nichts, das verspreche ich dir. Bitte Shea, sing für die beiden." Der Phönix erhebt sich von deiner Stange und setzt sich sachte auf deine Schulter. Vorsichtig legt er seinen Kopf an deine Wange und lässt wohlklingende Töne erklingen. Sie scheinen euch zu helfen, denn langsam hört ihr auf zu zittern und öffnet wieder eure Augen. Ein Rotschimmer legt sich auf dein Gesicht, als du bemerkst, dass du in meinen Armen liegst. Ruckartig setzt du dich wieder auf und ich halte dir noch ein weiteres Stück der Schokolade vor den Mund.

„Iss. Es wird dich wärmen, so wird es dir gleich besser gehen."

„Danke Harry." Scheinbar ist dir klar was gerade geschehen ist, denn du rutschst rasch von meinem Schoss hinunter und setzt dich kniend vor mich hin, ohne auch nur eine Frage zu stellen. Du nimmst mir die Schokolade aus der Hand, was mich enttäuscht, denn ich hätte es dir liebend gerne nochmals in den Mund gelegt, nur um nochmals deine weichen, zarten, warmen Lippen zu berühren. Du stehst wieder auf, aber nicht ohne mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen. Sofort schiesst mir die Röte ins Gesicht, die selbst Rons Harren Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Erst in diesem Moment bemerke ich, dass ich da nicht der einzige bin, denn links von mir liegt immer noch Draco, jetzt mit einem tomatenroten Gesicht, in Ginnys Schoss. Stotternd rappelt er sich wieder auf, was Ginny nur ein Kichern entlockt. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gebe ich mit meiner rechten Hand das Zeichen, das alle weitermachen sollen. Während ich zurück zum Podium schreite, entdecke ich das altbekannte Grinsen auf Dumbledors Zügen. Einen winzigen Augenblick bleibe ich stehen, bevor ich nachdenklich den Unterricht fortführe.

Ich nehme keinen Bissen zu mir, denn ich bin viel zu nervös, da in wenigen Minuten die Dursleys in Hogwarts ankommen werden. Du, Draco und Ron versucht mir etwas essbares aufzuschwatzen. Ungeduldig schaue ich mich in der Halle um und bemerke zum ersten Mal, dass schon sehr viele Eltern anwesend sind. Langsam erhebe ich mich von meinem Platz und werfe euch noch einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, dem ihr auch sogleich nachkommt. Verwirrt starre ich meine Hauslehrerin und den Schulleiter an, als sie sich auch erheben und uns folgen. Da bei den Dursleys die Pünktlichkeit grossgeschrieben wird, haltet kaum das wir das Schlossportal verlassen haben, die pferdelose Kutsche vor unseren Füssen. Aus dieser Kutsche steigt mein grimmiger Onkel Vernon, mein fetter, ängstlicher Cousin Dudley und meine lächelnde Tante Petunia. Moment, eine lächelnde Petunia Dursley?! Da stimmt doch etwas nicht, aber bevor ich mir weiter darüber Gedanken machen kann, ist schon die ganze Familie Dursley bei uns sechs wartenden Personen angelangt. Sie geben ein lustiges Bild ab. Dudley, der versucht sich hinter seinem Vater zu verstecken, was ihm durch seine Körpermasse aber nicht gelingt, linst immer wieder hinter seinem griesgrämigen Vater hervor um das Schloss zu bewundern. Onkel Vernon hat überhaupt keine gute Laune, er der alles was nicht annähernd normal ist verabscheut, steht nun vor der bekanntesten Zaubererschule Englands. Und zuletzt Tante Petunia, die sich eilig auf mich zu bewegt, um mich in ihre Arme zu schliessen. Mein Herz, das sich vor der Ankunft der Dursleys dazu bereit gemacht hat, sich zu verschliessen, verbreitet nun eine wohltuende Wärme in meinem Körper. Während ich immer noch in den Armen meiner Tante liege und ihr drei mich verwundert, aber auch freudig beobachtet, bewegen sich nun auch unser Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin auf uns zu. Onkel Vernon taxiert Dumbledor zwar mit vernichtenden Blicken, aber der Betroffene ignoriert diese gekonnt. Das Ordensoberhaupt wendet sich nun nämlich Petunia zu, nachdem er die beiden anderen mit einem knappen Nicken begrüsst hat und beginnt zu sprechen:

„Es ist schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen Petunia."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", antwortet sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie lange ist es nun schon her? 17 Jahre? Es freut mich dich und deine Familie auf Hogwarts begrüssen zu dürfen. Seit deiner Schulzeit hat sich nicht viel geändert." Allen Anwesenden ausser Minerva McGonagall klappt bei diesen Worten der Mund auf.

„Gewiss Albus, nur die Lehrposten scheinen sich geändert zu haben wie mir scheint", sie lächelt zu Professor McGonagall hinüber und spricht weiter,

„Es ist lange her Minerva, seit wir zusammen mit ein paar anderen Schülern für die Abschlussprüfungen gebüffelt haben ich würde auf die Stelle für die Lehrerin in Verwandlung tippen, du warst schon immer die beste in diesem Fach. Schon in der zweiten Klasse konntest du tote Materialien in lebende Tiere verwandeln, was man normalerweise frühestens in der sechsten Klasse beherrscht." Die Angesprochene errötet leicht um die Nasenspitze, bevor sie Petunia antwortet:

„Aber deine Fähigkeiten in Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke sind und waren auch nicht zu verachten. Ich hab noch nie einen Schüler gesehen, der sich je so hitzig mit einem Tränkemeister über die beste Zubereitungsart gestritten hat."

„Viel hat es mir aber leider nicht gebracht", ein trauriger Ausdruck erscheint auf den Zügen meiner Tante, „Albus? Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und den Zauber von mir nehmen?"

„Ja natürlich." Unser Schulleiter schwenkt seinen Zauberstab über Petunias Haupt und ein weisses Glühen breitet sich von meiner Tante aus, immer heller und greller, so dass das Hinsehen in den Augen schmerzt. Erst als der blendende Lichtschein verblasst ist, öffnen ich und alle anderen wieder unsere Lider. Vor mir steht immer noch meine Tante, doch sie sieht nicht mehr so aus wie zuvor. Ihr schulterlanges Haar ist nun hüftlang und im Lichtschein schimmert es in einem bezaubernden Rot. Und ihr Hals ist nun nicht mehr aussergewöhnlich lang, sondern auf eine anmutige Grösse geschrumpft. Aber ihre Augen sind immer noch braun, aber dennoch strahlen sie nun keinen Hass und Verachtung, sondern Liebe, Vertrauen, Hoffnung aber auch Trauer und Angst aus. Mit vor Unglauben geweiteten Augen steht Ron da und stottert vor sich hin:

„W..wass isst denn gerade passsiert?"

„Nun Mister Weasley, das ist im Grunde ganz einfach zu erklären. Ich habe Harrys Tante, auf ihren eigenen Wunsch hin mit einem etwas veränderten Fidelius-Zauber belegt", erklärt unser Schulleiter dem verdutzten Ron, dessen Mund bei diesen Worten nur noch tiefer hängt.

„Moment, was haben sie da gerade gesagt? Sie haben meine Frau mit einem dieser abartigen Sprüche belegt?!!", schreit Onkel Vernon Dumbledor an.

„Vernon! Ja das hat er getan, aber wie er gesagt hat, auf meinen eigenen Wunsch hin. Ich wollte alles vergessen was geschehen ist. Diesen vermaledeiten Krieg, den Tod meiner Schwester, die Verluste von Freunden und am meisten, den Mörder meiner Schwester und ihrem Mann, Tom Vorlost Riddel, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nennt! Deswegen habe ich meinen ehemaligen Schulleiter um Hilfe gebeten, weil ich das alles nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Der Zauber hat mein Gedächtnis gelöscht und hat mich von nun an alles, was mit Zauberei zu tun hat, hassen lassen. Auch mein Äusseres hat er verändert, aber nur so weit, dass es mich nicht zu sehr an Lily erinnert. Und das wichtigste von allem, alle die mich kannten sollten mich vergessen, so als währe ich niemals auf Hogwarts gewesen. Nur du Vernon bist von diesem Zauber verschon geblieben, für dich habe ich die Zaubererwelt und Lily schon immer gehasst. Das einzige schlechte daran war, das der Zauber durch ein bestimmtes Passwort des Geheimniswahrers gelöst werden konnte, obwohl es sich nun doch noch als gut herausgestellt hat. Und genau das hat Albus in den letzten Sommerferien angewandt, als du und Dudley von dementoren angegriffen wurdet. Wie du dir sicher schon denken kannst Harry, war dass Passwort der Heuler mit den Worten denk an meinen letzten Petunia. Da Albus nun den Zauber gelöst hat, können sich jetzt restlos alle an mich erinnern, was ihr gut an Minerva sehen könnt. Vernon wird nun lernen müssen, seinen Hass auf die Zaubererwelt zu überwinden, da wir euch gerne in diesem Krieg unterstützen möchten." Mir, euch dreien und Dudley scheint der Schreck wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, den alle Erwachsene beginnen lauthals zu lachen, selbst Onkel Vernon, wenn auch noch etwas zurückhaltend. Nachdem sich die Älteren ausgiebig auf unsere Kosten amüsiert haben, meldet sich nun wieder Dumbledor zu Wort:

„Wollen wir nicht in die Halle gehen und noch etwas Nahrhaftes zu uns nehmen, bevor der Unterricht von Harry weitergeht? Petunia, du könntest nach den Mittagessen gleich am Unterricht teilnehmen, um deine Fähigkeiten wieder in Form zu bringen."

Der Nachmittagsunterricht neigt sich schon wieder dem Ende zu und gut ¾ der Schüler und Lehrer haben es geschafft ihren Patronus heraufzubeschwören, wenn sie auch noch nicht lange den dementoren standhalten können. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, bin ich gut daran gelegen, erst mit dem Patronus-Zauber zu beginnen, da selbst nur wenige der Lehrer diesen Zauber wirklich beherrschen.


	5. Angriff auf die Mauern Hogwarts

**Kapitel 5. Angriff auf die Mauern Hogwarts**

Die Woche neigt sich schon wieder dem Ende zu und ich sitze mit euch im Unterricht unseres Schulleiters.

„ Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, sprecht eure Zauberformel, denkt an die Zauber mit dem ihr ihn verbinden wollt und schliesst das ganze mit dem Wort Linus ab. Es ist aber nie vorhersehbar, was eine Wirkung sie haben. Deshalb bitte ich euch, eure Zauberstäbe nur auf die Zielscheibe und nicht auf eure Mitschüler zu richten. Ich zeige es euch anhand eines einfachen Beispiels. Lumos Linus." Aus dem Zauberstab schiesst ein weisser Lichtstrahl, der selbst in der tiefsten Finsternis die dunkelste Ecke erleuchten würde. Ein Gemurmel und Staunen geht durch die Runde.

„Aber bedenkt, je mehr Zauber ihr miteinander kombinieren wollt, desto länger braucht der Zauber um sich vollständig aufzubauen. Aber, er wird auch umso kraftvoller sein. Also los jetzt, versucht eure Kombinationen aus meine Lieben, aber bitte zielen sie auf die Scheiben. Tüftelt doch bei jedem Versuch mit anderen Zaubern, so dass sie am Ende eine umfangreiche Palette an kräftigen Abwehr- und Angriffszauber zur Auswahl haben." Die ersten Schüler versuchen sich sogleich an einer Kombination, wobei sie sich noch an Zauber aus dem ersten Schuljahr halten. Zu viert stehen wir vor einer Zielscheibe, doch keine will den ersten Versuch wagen. Nach endlosen Minuten reisst mein Geduldsfaden, ich erhebe meinen Zauberstab und konzentriere mich auf den Zauber:

„Accio Linus Zielscheibe." Ich öffne meine Augen wieder und schaue nach meinem Zielobjekt, das bei einem normalen Accio-Zauber auf mich zufliegen soll, aber im ersten Moment geschieht überhaupt nichts. Doch plötzlich verschwindet die Scheibe aus meinem Blickfeld und erscheint wenige Sekunden später wieder vor meinen Füssen.

„Interessant, ein Teleportationszauber, der kann uns noch sehr nützlich sein Harry", klärst du uns mit überschwänglicher Stimme auf.

„Los Mine, lass mal sehen, ob du die Scheibe mit einem Schwebezauber zurückbefördern kannst", necke ich dich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Mit einem herausfordernden Blick schubst du mich zur Seite und richtest deinen Zauberstab auf die Zielscheibe zu deinen Füssen.

„Wingardium Leviosa Linus." Sofort erhebt sich das Schild und schwebt mit rasantem Tempo auf seinen ursprünglichen Standort zu und landet mit einem leisen Knarren, bevor es vor unseren Augen verschwimmt. Nachdem sich das Schild wieder vollständig materialisiert hat, haben wir nicht mehr eine Scheibe sondern gleich zwei. Sekunden später brechen wir alle in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Boa… ein Vervielfältigungs-Zauber!!!", bringt Ron gerade noch hervor.

„Na, wenn du was daran auszusetzen hast Ronald Weasley, dann zeig doch mal, was du zu Stande bringst", antwortest du in gespielt beleidigtem Ton.

„Einverstanden, ich versuch es mal wie Dumbledor mit einem Lumos-Zauber", mit diesen Worten zückt er seinen Zauberstab und stellt sich vor dich hin:

„Lumos Linus." Doch gegen unser aller Erwartung , erscheint kein gleissender Lichtstrahl an der Spitze seines Zauberstab. Stattdessen verlässt eine blauviolette Feuersbrunst seinen Zauberstab, die die Scheibe in einer Sekunde zu Asche verbrennt. Geschockt von der Kraft seines Zaubers rückt Ron ein paar Schritte zurück. Doch nun drängt sich Draco an ihm vorbei und spricht seine Zauberformel:

„Reparo Linus." Wir erkennen gerade noch, wie sich die Asche erhebt, bevor uns ein grüner Nebel die Sicht versperrt. Erst als sich der Nebel verzieht, erkennen wir die reparierte Zielscheibe und entdecken einen weiteren Haufen Holz daneben. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen stelle ich meine Theorie zu diesem Zauber in den Raum:

„Es sieht sehr danach aus, dass diese Variante des Reparo den Gegenstand nicht nur wieder herstellt, sondern auch noch die dazu verwendeten Materialien erscheinen lässt."

Nach einigen weiteren einfachen, aber gefährlichen Zaubern, kommt mir plötzlich eine fabelhafte Idee:

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich mal versuche zwei Abwehrzauber miteinander zu kombinieren und einer von euch greift mich mit einem gewöhnlichen Stupor an, wenn sich mein Schild vollständig aufgebaut hat?"

„Super Einfall Kumpel, das wird sicher lustig", diese Aussage kommt natürlich von niemand anderem als Ron. Ich stelle mich vor euch auf und konzentriere mich voll und ganz auf diese Zauber.

„Protego Linus", rufe ich mit kräftiger Stimme. Aus meinem Zauberstab quellt eine blausilberne Blase hervor, die sich wie von selbst immer weiter aufbläst wie bei einer Seifenblase. Schon jetzt hat sie meine Füsse eingeschlossen und nur wenige Sekunde später auch den Rest meines Körpers. Mit einer Handbewegung fordere ich euch auf den Stupor auf mich anzusetzen. Draco erhebt vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab, richtet ihn auf mich und öffnet seinen Mund um die Formel zu sprechen. Doch keinen Laut verlässt seine Lippen. Mir bleibt aber keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn dennoch erscheint der Zauber aus der Spitze seines Stabes. Wie ist denn das möglich? Doch noch während ich das denke, trifft der Strahl auch schon auf die Blase. Doch die Wirkung bleibt aus, der Zauber scheint förmlich von meiner Schutzhülle aufgesogen zu werden. Kurz verformt sich die blausilbrige Seifenblase, wie bei einem Stein der ins Wasser gefallen ist, doch findet sie schon gleich wieder zu ihrer ursprünglichen Form. Normalerweise verschwinden alle Arten von Schildzaubern, wenn sie einmal von einem Zauber getroffen wurden, doch die blausilberne Blase bleibt weiter bestehen. Ich sage euch, dass ihr immer weiter Stupor-Zauber auf mich schissen sollt, doch keiner von euch bewegt sich auch nur einen Millimeter. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass um mich herum nur Totenstille herrscht, der Zauber scheint wohl alle Geräusche von Innen und Aussen zu unterdrücken. Nach kurzer Überlegung kommt mir eine Idee, wie ich dieses Problem beheben kann. Ich erhebe meinen Zauberstab und schreibe meine Bitte an euch mit leuchtenden Lettern in die Luft, wie es Tom in meinem zweiten Jahr getan hat. Verständnis zeichnet sich in euren Gesichtern ab. Jeder nach dem anderen feuert ihr nun einen Stupor auf mich und weitere 11-mal ändert sich nichts an der Konsistenz der Blase. Erst bei deinem dreizehnten Schockzauber geschieht etwas unerwartendes. Die Blase beginnt sich zu bewege. Immer schneller werdend dreht sie sich um sich selbst, bis sie bald die Form einer Windhose angenommen hat. Wie zuvor stehe ich immer noch im Zentrum des Geschehens. Angst und Verwirrung erscheint in euren Gesichtern. Schneller und schneller dreht sich die Masse um sich selbst, bis sie sich ganz langsam vom Boden entfernt. Immer weiter steigt der Wirbel, als er abrupt, keinen Millimeter über meinem Kopf, seine Richtung ändert und direkt auf die zuhält. Nur durch die guten Reflexe von Wren, die dich im letzten Moment noch zu Boden reisst, entkommst du dem zurück geschleuderten Fluch.

Erst als sich die Unruhe legt, bemerke ich das riesige Loch in der Klassenzimmerwand, bei näherem betrachten, kann man sogar erkennen, dass das Loch nicht nur hier entstanden ist. Fünf weitere Klassenräume hat der Zauber durchbrochen, wobei in zweien auch noch Unterricht stattfindet. Professor McGonagall hat zwar etwas angesengtes Haar, aber ansonsten haben alle das Missgeschick heil überstanden. Man sieht Albus Dumbledor zwar an, dass es ihn sehr viel Überwindung kostet nicht lauthals los zu lachen, bei Minervas neuer Frisur, aber er fängt sich schnell wieder:

„Da ich jetzt wohl etwas zu erledigen habe", schmunzelnd schaut er auf die Löcher in den Mauern, „werde ich mich lieber gleich an die Arbeit machen, somit ist der Unterricht für heute beendet. Ruht euch aus, aber nutzt die Zeit auch um zu üben. Ich rate euch an, euch eine Liste anzulegen, in der ihr eure Kombinationen und deren Wirkung notiert. Bedenkt aber, dass dieser Zauber sich immer wieder verändert, wenn ihr ihn mit einem anderen kombiniert. Nun aber husch, husch in eure Gemeinschaftsräume meine Lieben."

Die Zeit vergeht fast ohne Vorkommnisse. In Hogwarts wird eifrig gelernt während Lord Voldemort immer weiter vordringt. Was mir jedoch sehr seltsam erscheint, dass Ron und Ginny fast ihre gesamte Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbringen und das Draco in Ginnys Nähe öfters das Blut ins Gesicht schiesst. Die drei scheinen Geheimnisse zu haben, die wohl niemand erfahren soll.

In den nächsten tagen wird Voldemort Hogwarts erreicht haben und sich sicherlich nicht lange mit Kriegstaktiken aufhalten. Das Ministerium für Zauberei wurde vor zwei Wochen vom Dunklen Lord übernommen, doch alle haben es noch rechtzeitig geschafft, durch eine extra installierte Flohnetzwerkverbindung nach Hogwarts zu fliehen. Noch am selben tag sind auch Molly mit den Zwillingen und keine fünf Minuten später Rons ältester Bruder angekommen. Fast alle Flüchtlinge haben hier Zuflucht gesucht, obwohl sie wissen, dass es Voldemort genau auf diese Schule abgesehen hat. Aber ihnen ist auch klar, dass sie sich nicht verstecken können, während sich eine Gruppe von unschuldigen, nicht voll ausgebildeten Kindern gegen den Unnahbaren zur Wehr setzt. Deswegen beherbergt das Schloss nun schon knapp 5000 Zauberer und Hexen, von denen knapp 1000 Schüler dieser Schule sind. Drei Monate sind seit deiner Erkenntnis nun schon vergangen und jeder Schüler hat gelernt mit seinem tierischen und magischen Partnern zu kämpfen und zu kommunizieren. Mit Freude haben alle festgestellt, dass auch ihre Freunde diese Unterhaltung verstehen konnten. Dazu haben es alle geschafft ihren Patronus herbei zu rufen, selbst die Erstklässler, obwohl sie danach keine Kraft mehr haben, sich vor anderen Angriffen zu verteidigen. Sämtliche Alarmzauber von Hogwarts befinden sich in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, denn jederzeit könnte es einen Angriff geben.

Und genau in diesem Moment ist dieser Augenblick!


	6. Der Krieg beginnt!

**Kapitel 6. Der Krieg beginnt!**

Schrille Alarmsirenen lassen alle Bewohner hektisch und ängstlich den kopf in den Nacken schellen. Nur fünf Minuten später sind die gesamten Bewohner dieses Schlosses in der Grossen Halle eingetroffen. Erst mit dem Sonorus-Zauber gelingt es Dumbledor die Menge zur Ruhe zu bringen:

„Ich bitte um Ruhe! Voldemort und seine Todesser haben soeben den Warnzauber ausgelöst und befinden sich somit in unmittelbarer Nähe. Sie werden in etwa 30 Minuten hier eintreffen, wenn nicht schon früher. Ich bitte nun alle sich auf ihre Posten zu begeben. Alle mit Heilmagieerfahrung werden hier in der Grossen Halle, mit den 1- bis 3-Klässlern bleiben. Ein Zauber ermöglicht es allen, die momentan von Hogwarts beherbergt werden, in diese Halle zu apparieren, wenn sie verletzt sind, oder durch einen anderen Bewohner mit einem Teleportations-Zauber hierher zu bringen. Vor der halle werden die Viertklässler mit ihren Schildzaubern stationiert. Ein Drittel der Auroren werden ihnen hierbei zur Seite stehen, um sie vor allen Angriffen zu schützen, solange sie können. Die Fünftklässler und die, die einen starken Patronus beschwören können, werden sich auf den Türmen und Zinnen des Schlosses zusammenfinden. Von dort werdet ihr eure Patroni gegen die Dementoren rufen und Flüche gegen Vampire, Todesfeen und Trolle schleudern. Tausend weitere werden sich in den Gängen positionieren und dort jeden der Geheimgänge im Auge behalten. Die Sechst- und Siebtklässler, die Lehrer, die restlichen Auroren und alle, die noch keine Anweisungen erhalten haben, werden mit mir auf die Ländereien kommen und das Schloss so gut wie möglich vor dem Eindringen Voldemorts Truppen bewahren. Aber gebt auf euch Acht, die Anhänger Voldemorts zählen schon weit mehr als das dreifache unserer Zahl", mit gedrückter Stimmung machen sich alle hektisch auf den Weg zu ihren Treffpunkten.

Mit gezückten Zauberstäben und in Duellhaltung, stehen alle Schüler, Lehrer, Zauberer und Hexen auf den Ländereien verteilt, bereit um sich dem Gegner zur Wehr zu setzen. Eine unnatürliche Stille legt sich über das gesamte Schloss und ihrer Verteidiger. Gespannt warten alle auf die erste Vorhut Voldemorts. Die Temperatur sinkt rapide ab, dies ist das erste Anzeichen für den Trupp Dementoren, die nun zwischen den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes hervorschweben. Überall auf den Zinnen des Schlosses und kurz darauf auch auf den Ländereien ist der Zauberspruch EXPECTO PATRONUM zu vernehmen, bevor ein riesiger Schwall silberner Tiere aus den Zauberstäben hervorquillt. Noch während sich die Patroni mit den Dementoren auseinandersetzen, kommen schon die nächsten Probleme auf uns zu. Ein gigantischer Schwarm Fledermäuse bedeckt den Himmel und vereinzelt stürzen sie sich auf die Zauberer und Hexen unter ihnen. Erst als ein in den Ohren schmerzender Ton zu vernehmen ist, fliegen alle miteinander zu Boden und verwandeln sich wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Gestalte zurück. Zurück bleiben wunderschöne Männer und Frauen mit fast schon pergamentweisser Haut, die sich gierig über ihre langen Eckzähne lecken. Noch bevor sich die Vampire auf ihren ersten Unschuldigen stürzen können, ist rechts von mir ein laut gesprochener Zauberspruch zu hören:

„Lumos Maxima Linus!" Aus dem Zauberstab von Neville entsteigt eine regelrechte Feuersbrunst, die sich nach wenigen Augenblicken zu einem riesigen Feuertornado zusammenschliesst. Ohne auch nur einen seiner Mitstreiter zu verbrennen hält dieser Feuerzauber auf eine Gruppe Vampire zu, von denen Sekunden später nur noch Asche übrig bleibt und teilt sich plötzlich in zwei Feuertürme, die wiederum weitere Vampire einschliessen. Die eingeschlossenen Opfer versuchen mit allen Mitteln dem Feuertod zu entkommen, doch wer auch nur einen Versuch der Flucht unternimmt wird augenblicklich von einem Feuerball niedergestreckt. Aki, Nevilles Partnerin, eine Kriegselfe, holt die wenigen Fledermäuse, die sich aus Angst wieder in den sicheren Himmel zurückgezogen haben, mit ihren Feuerpfeilen wieder zu Boden. Jeder ihrer Pfeile trifft haargenau das Ziel ohne auch nur eine winzige Abweichung von ihrem anvisierten Ziel.

Dies alles ist nur in wenigen Minuten geschehnen und jetzt wo ich mich von diesem Geschehen losreissen kann, bemerke ich, dass sich schon überall die Zauberstäbe kreuzen. Ein bestialischer Gestank breitet sich über das Schlachtfeld, der mir noch zu gut aus meinem ersten Jahr in Erinnerung geblieben ist. Die üble Vorahnung, die sich in meinen Gedanken geformt hat, bewahrheitet sich leider genau in diesem Moment. Aus dem Verbotenen Wald trotten einige Bergtrolle, dicht gefolgt von einem Riesen, dessen Keule so gross ist, wie Hagrids Hütte.

„Shea, bitte gib den anderen ein Zeichen, sonst werden sie den Troll und den Riesen nicht gleich bemerken."

„Jawohl, mein Freund", nachdem diese Worte in meinem Kopf verklungen sind, stösst mein Partner einen lauten Warnschrei aus, der die Kämpfenden erschrocken aufsehen lässt. Eilenden Schrittes kommt ihr zu mir hinüber gerannt und du beginnst sogleich uns deinen Plan mitzuteilen:

„Das Beste wird sein, wenn wir unsere Animagusgestalten annehmen, sie haben die besseren Reflexe und die wiederstandsfähigeren Körper. Shea, Wren, Atlanta und Pan werden uns sicherlich behilflich sein, denn sie besitzen ja auch individuelle Fähigkeiten, wie auch scharfe Krallen, spitze Zähne, magische Hörner, wie auch etwas Magie." Ein zustimmendes Nicken aller zeigt dir, das wir alles verstanden haben. Nach wenigen Augenblicken attackieren ein Löwe, eine Löwin, ein Einhorn, eine Sphinx, ein Drache, eine Dryade, ein Phönix und ein Elefant den ersten Bergtroll, der von der ungeheuren Kraft dieser Ansammlung magischer Geschöpfe regelrecht zerschmettert wird. Schnell teilen wir uns in Zweiergruppen auf und widmen uns jetzt den anderen Bergtrollen. Gewiss schon eine Stunde kämpfen wir nun schon gegen diese Trolle, die nun alle getötet zu unseren Füssen liegen, doch der Riese bereitet uns gewisse Schwierigkeiten. Er blutet schon aus zahlreichen Wunden, doch die scheinen ihm nichts auszumachen. Wir jedoch sind durch die anderen Kämpfe schon ziemlich geschwächt und tragen schon tiefe Wunden, die Shea immer wieder mit seinen zu heilen versucht. Doch durch die ständig neu erscheinenden, platzen auch die alten, kürzlich verheilten Wunden wieder auf. Wir beide versuchen gerade, dem Riesen in den Arm zu beissen, mit dem er seine Keule trägt, in der Hoffnung, dass er diese dann fallen lässt. Doch noch mitten im Sprung werde ich von einem gewaltigen Schlag seiner freien Hand getroffen, die mich zurück auf den Boden schmettert. Du jedoch vergräbst deine Zähne für wenige Sekunden in sein Fleisch, bevor er auch die Hand auf dich niedersausen lässt. Mit rasantem Tempo, welches ich einem Elefanten niemals zugetraut hätte, rast Ron auf den Riesen los, doch wird er gleich von seiner Keule getroffen. Mit viel Glück schafft es Ron, ihm mit seinem Stosszahn den Arm aufzureissen, was ihn vor Schmerz wütend aufheulen lässt. Die Welle aus Feuerbällen lässt nun nach, dafür versuch Draco nun den Riesen mit seinem Schwanz zu treffen. Dadurch, dass Atlanta ihn mit ihren schnell wachsenden Schlingpflanzen und mit ihren zu Eis erstarrten Wassergeschossen ablenkt, gelingt es ihm auch schon bald, dem Riesen seine Keule aus der Hand zu schlagen. Ein knackendes Geräusch ist zu vernehmen, bevor die Keule mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf der Wiese landet. Nur als verschwommener Schatten sind wir beide zu erkennen, als wir mit einem gewaltigen Sprung unsere scharfen Zähne in seinem Nacken versenken. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ist die Antwort auf unseren Angriff. Nochmals schlägt er uns mit seiner Faust zu Boden, doch diesmal brechen wir uns einige Knochen. Während Shea uns mit seinen Tränen heilt, nimmt Ron all seine Kraft zusammen und tritt gegen den Riesen an. Mit seinen Händen greift unser Gegner nach seinen Stosszähnen und versucht ihn von sich fern zu halten. Immer wieder weicht einer der Beiden um ein paar Schritte zurück, sie scheinen die gleichen Kräfte zu besitzen. Doch plötzlich ändert der Riese seinen Griff und versucht Ron mit all seiner Kraft vom Boden zu heben. Doch durch sein immenses Gewicht, hebt sein Gegner ihn nicht hoch, sondern reisst ihm einen seiner Stosszähne aus. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Trompeten reisst sich Ron von dem Riesen los und knickt zusammen.

„ROONN!!!!", angsterfüllt rennt Atlanta zu ihm und kniet sich neben ihn. Glücklicherweise lässt Shea sofort eine seiner Tränen auf Rons Wunde fallen, so dass er nicht noch mehr Blut verliert. Mit geballten Fäusten erhebt sich Atlanta wieder von ihrem Platz neben Ron und wendet sich mit hassverzerrtem Gesicht dem Riesen zu. Dornenbesetzte Ranken winden sich plötzlich aus der Erde um den Körper des Rieses. Tief sinken die Dornen in sein Fleisch, doch durch seine Versuche sich zu befreien schneiden sie nur noch grössere Wunden. Kraftvoll drückt Atlanta ihre Handflächen aneinander, die grell zu leuchten beginnen. Hunderte Eiszapfen bilden sich in der Luft, die durch eine einzige Bewegung ihrer Hand auf den Feind niedersausen. Immer mehr Wunden werden ihm durch die Eiszapfen zugefügt, doch dem ist nicht genug, von einem Augenblick auf den anderen galoppiert Pan auf seine Beine zu und schlagt mehrmals mit seinen stahlharten Hinterläufen nach seinen Knien aus. Mit der Hilfe von Dracos und unseren Prankenhieben, gelingt es uns ihn auf die Knie zu zwingen. Shea bringt es mit einem gezielten Fall der Keule, aus einer atemberaubenden Höhe zu ende.

Doch noch bevor wir uns zurückverwandeln können, ist eine eisige Stimme hinter uns zu vernehmen:

„Bombada!" Der Zauber explodiert genau zwischen uns allen. Nur noch unsere jeweiligen Partner schaffen es noch, sich an uns festzuhalten, bevor wir von der entstandenen Druckwelle durch die Luft geschleudert werden. Ich höre euch noch schmerzerfüllt aufschreien, während mir Schwarz vor Augen wird und ich in eine tiefe Ohnmacht falle.


	7. Des Rätsels Macht

**7. Des Rätsels Macht**

_Perspektivenwechsel zu Hermine Granger _

Verzweifelt klammere ich mich an Wren fest, während wir durch die Luft geschleudert werden, weg von euch, weg von dir. Hart treffe ich auf die Trauerweide am Ufer des Sees. Das Knacken und der Schmerz den ich verspüre, lässt darauf schliessen, dass ich mir mindestens eine Rippe angeknickst, wenn nicht sogar gebrochen habe. Nachdem ich mich vorsichtig aufgesetzt habe und so gegen den Stamm der Weide dastehe, vernehme ich nicht weit von mir ein kaltes Lachen, das mir sehr wohl bekannt ist.

„Ach, ist die kleine Schlammblutfreundin des Potterjungen etwa verletzt?", ein schallendes Gelächter ist nach diesen Worten aus ihrem Mund zu nehmen.

„Lestrange, um mit dir fertig zu werden bräuchte ich nicht mal mein ganzes Wissen ein zusetzten, doch um dir zu zeigen, was ‚Schlammblüter' so alles können, werde ich meine ganze Kraft in diesem Kampf einsetzten", entgegne ich mit selbstsicherer Stimme.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Crucio!", ein mörderisches Grinsen ziert ihre Lippen. Da ich diesen Angriff aber schon vorausgesehen habe, bin ich darauf vorbereitet und ich kann diesem Zauber problemlos ausweichen, bevor der Unverzeihliche über meinem Kopf hinweg fliegt und ein schwarzes Loch in der Weide hinterlässt.

„Wren, bitte beeil dich." Schon stellt sich Wren zwischen mich und Bellatrix.

„Soll dir diese dumme, kleine Sphinx etwa das Leben retten?", meint Bellatrix in einem amüsierten Tonfall,

„die wird ja nicht mal einen meiner Zauber überstehen." Gefolgt von dieser Aussage, rast der Imperiusfluch auf Wren zu, doch er scheint keine Wirkung auf sie zu haben.

„Was soll dass denn, wieso hat der Imperio keine Wirkung auf sie gezeigt? Na gut, aber keiner kann dem Todesfluch entkommen. Avada Kedavra!" der giftgrüne Fluch verlässt ihren Zauberstab, doch prallt er an einem unsichtbaren Bannkreis ab und verschwindet zischend im See.

„Sie ist vielleicht klein, aber sicher nicht dumm. Die Sphinx gehört zu den mächtigsten und intelligentesten Geschöpfen der Zaubererwelt. Dir ist vielleicht bekannt, dass Sphinxen ihren Opfern ein Rätsel aufgeben, aber wahrscheinlich bist du dir nicht im Klaren, dass ein uralter, mächtiger Bannzauber sie vor jedwelchen Zaubern schützt, bevor ihr Gegenüber ihr Rätsel nicht gelöst hat. Selbst die Unverzeihlichen haben keine Chance gegen diesen Schild."

„Das ist unmöglich, keiner kann diese Flüche überwinden, kein Zauber, bann oder magisches Wesen ist dazu in der Lage. Nur Potter hat es unglücklicherweise geschafft", erwidert Bellatrix darauf. Wren, die immer noch zwischen mir und Bella steht, lässt sich auf ihre Hinterläufe nieder und fixiert die Todesserin mit festem Blick, bevor sie ihr Rätsel preisgibt, welches das erste und älteste der Welt zu sein scheint:

„Was läuft am Morgen auf vier, am Nachmittag auf zwei und am Abend auf drei Beinen?" Während Wren ihr Rätsel vorträgt, führe ich unbemerkt meinen Zauber aus, der sich langsam aufbaut.

„Was soll den der mist, das Rätsel ist ja uralt. Wenn deine Helferin sich nicht etwas Besseres einfallen lässt, wird sie nicht lange durchhalten. Das ist ja kinderleicht, die Antwort ist ‚der Mensch'. Als Baby krabbelt der Mensch auf allen Vieren, als Erwachsener geht er auf zwei Beinen und als alter Mann nutzt er einen Gehstock als Hilfsmittel. Seht ihr nun? Schon ist euer Vorteil dahin. Ab jetzt wird jeder Zauber ungehindert sein Ziel erreichen können." Ein erfreutes Lächeln erscheint auf meinen Zügen.

„ Wren, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, es ist alles so aufgegangen, wie wir es geplant haben. Aber nun ziehst du dich zurück und gehst aus der Schusslinie, der Kampf hat gerade erst begonnen."

„Was!?"

„Ja ja Bellatrix, unterschätze die Schüler dieser Schule bloss nicht und wenn sie auch noch Muggelgeborene sind, solltest du dich wirklich in Acht nehmen. Der Sprechende Hut hatte ja so seine Probleme mich in ein Haus einzuteilen. Ich halte treu zu meinen Freunden wie ein Huffelpuff, nutze meine Intelligenz wie ein Ravenclaw, brauche List und Tücke wie ein Slytherin und den Mut Gryffindors. Doch mein Mut und mein Talent in gefährlichen Situationen einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, hat mich schlussendlich in das Haus des Löwen gebracht. Doch in diesem Kampf gebrauche ich nicht nur die Vorzüge meines Hauses, sondern auch die anderer Häuser. Hauptsächliche eine Fähigkeit, die den Ravenclaws gutgeschrieben wird. Du weißt sicherlich welche ich meine oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich das Wissen, aber was soll dir das bei einem Todesfluch schon nützen?"

„Ausgezeichnet, schon beim ersten Versuch hast du die Lösung erraten Bellatrix. Ich gebrauche das Wissen, die mächtigste Waffe, die es auf Erden gibt. Das Wissen über Zauber und Personen. Schon als ich erfahren habe. Wer alles in Askaban gelandet ist, habe ich mich über diese Todesserschlau gemacht, die dort gelandet sind. Und vergiss nicht, auch du gehörst zu diesen Personen. Ich habe deine Schwäche schamlos ausgenutzt, denn sobald du einen Gegner hast, egal ob Mensch, Zauberer, Hexe oder ein anderes Geschöpf, vergisst du alles und jeden um dich herum und fokussierst deine Wut und deine Konzentration nur auf diese Person, so hatte ich genug Zeit einen Zauber wirken zu lassen."

„Was ist das für ein Zauber!", diesen Satz donnert sie mit eiskalter und mörderischer Stimme. Es sollte mir wohl Angst machen, aber da ist sie an die falsche Person geraten.

„Das wirst du wohl oder übel selbst herausfinden müssen. Greif mich doch an Bella", der letzte Satz strotzt nur so vor Hohn, der sie noch wütender machen soll.

„Crucio!" Der Unverzeihliche schiesst aus ihrem Zauberstab hinaus und mich direkt in die Brust. Die Kraft und der Hass, der in diesem Fluch steckt, schleudert mich mehrere Meter über den Boden. Schwer atmend und mir die Schnittwunden und Prellungen abtastend hebe ich meinen Blick in Richtung Bellatrix, mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wie ist das möglich? WIESO LIEGST DU NICHT AUF DEM BODEN UND BETTELST UM DEIN LEBEN, WÄHREND DU DICH VOLLER SCHMERZEN AUF DEM BODE WINDEST!", den zweiten Satz brüllt sie mit solchem Hass entgegen, dass ich fast das Gefühl habe, das die Temperatur rasant unter den Gefrierpunkt sinkt.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken Bellatrix? Der Zauber den ich ausgesprochen habe, ist kein gewöhnlicher. Es ist ein Bannkreis den ich selbst entwickelt habe und der auf die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche spezialisiert ist. Der Imperio hat keinerlei Wirkung mehr, der Crucio ist wie du siehst fast wirkungslos. Er hat nur noch die Wucht seiner Geschwindigkeit und der Todesfluch hinterlässt nur noch den Schmerzfaktor eines Mückenstichs. Negativ ist nur, dass er nur bei diesen drei Flüchen wirkt."

„Kein Schlammblüter ist dazu in der Lage einen solchen Zauber zu entwickeln, geschweige denn einer der anderen zurückgebliebenen Schüler. Nur ganz wenige und mächtige Zauberer und Hexen besitzen diese Kraft."

„da bist du wohl nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand. Alle Schüler in Hogwarts beherrschen diese Art der Magie. Professor Dumbledor selbst hat uns alles beigebracht."

„Das ist doch nicht möglich, wie kann es dieser alte Kauz nur wagen diesen dummen Kindern von Schülern einen so mächtigen Zauber beizubringen!"

„Wie du siehst hatte er einen guten Grund", erwidere ich selbstsicher.

„Wie kannst du es wagen! Stupor!", mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit steuert der Schockzauber auf mich zu, erst in letzter Sekunde gelingt es mir zu reagieren:

„Protego!" Obwohl der Zauber von meinem Schild abprallt werde ich durch die Wucht zu Boden geworfen. Ein höllischer Schmerz durchzieht meine Brust und ein Stöhnen entweicht meinen Lippen, während ich mich wieder aufrichte. Auch ohne meinen Blick zu heben, spüre ich den hämischen Blick, den sie auf mich gerichtet hat.

„Hat Potters kleine Schlammblutfreundin etwa Schmerzen?"

„Ich würde dir raten, dich mehr auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren, als dich über deine Gegner lustig zu machen. Incendio!" Das blaue, magische Feuer verlässt meinen Zauberstab und umzingelt Bellatrix. Ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei entweicht ihrer Kehle. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite, um das ganze nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. Doch ein leises Murmeln lässt mich aufhorchen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich einen silbrigen Fluch, dem ich mit einem schnellen Reflectio abwehre und zurückschleudere. Schnell entbrennt ein Feuer aus Flüchen, das kein Ende zu nehmen scheint. Dunkle und Weisse Magie wird auf beiden Seiten angewendet. Gerade versuche ich mit einem Schwebezauber, den grossen Felsen auf Bellatrix zu schleudern, als ein verirrter Tarrantalegra-Fluch mich in den Rücken trifft. Ohne Kontrolle über meine Beine zu haben, versuche ich krampfhaft meinen Schwebezauber aufrecht zu halten. Doch gelingt es Bellatrix mit einem Dunklen Fluch den Felsen zu schmelzen und sogleich mit einem Schneidefluch zu kontern. Brennend heiss schneidet der Fluch tief in mein Fleisch. Meine Schmerzensschreie übertönen den allgemeinen Kampfeslärm. Blut befleckt meine verbrannte und zerrissene Kleidung, doch gebe ich noch lange nicht auf. Rasch beende ich den Tarrantalegra mit einem Finite Incantatem, bevor ich mit einer Kombination eines Stupor und eines Impedimenta-Zaubers zurückschlage. Doch bevor ich mich gegen den nächsten Zauber wappnen kann, schleudert Bellatrix schon ihren nächsten Fluch.

„Rictusempra!", der Zauberspruch ist nur schwer verständlich, doch trifft er mich mit voller Wucht. Er schleudert mich durch die Luft, genau gegen den Stamm der Weide, an deren Wurzeln ich zusammengesunken liegenbleibe. Ein Hustenkrampf plagt mich, wegen akutem Luftmangel, doch nach dem Blut zu schliessen, welches nun von meiner Hand tropft, habe ich mir irgendeine innere Verletzung zugezogen. Langsam trübt sich mein Blick und jeder einzelne Muskel meines Körpers schmerz höllisch. Dennoch hebe ich mit letzter Kraft nochmals meinen Zauberstab, um meinen besten Angriffszauber zu verwenden:

„Petrificus Totalus Linus." Der gelbe Zauber hält direkt auf Bellatrix zu und erfasst sie genau an der Brust, nahe dem Herzen. In sekundenschnelle klappen ihre Arme und Beine an ihren Körper und ihr Rücken streckt sich gewaltsam, so dass es nun nach einer ganz gewöhnlichen Ganzkörperklammer aussieht. Doch der Schein trügt, sie ist nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein, was normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre. Plötzlich schlängelt sich eine kleine, blaue Flamme aus Bellatrix bewegungsunfähigem Körper, die wie bei einem Tanz um ihren Körper kreist. Überall dort, wo die kleine Flamme für einen kurzen Moment stehengeblieben ist, erscheint ein weiteres magisches Feuer. Doch nachdem der Kreis vollendet ist, beginnen die Flammen zu wachsen, bis eine gewaltige Feuersbrunst den Körper der Todesserin verschlungen hat. Aber sie wird nicht verbrennen, ihr Körper wird nur so lange eingesperrt sein, bis ihn jemand, der den Zauber kennt, aufhebt. Auch wenn sie in der Zwischenzeit ihr Bewusstsein zurückerlangen sollte, wird sie keiner ihrer Dunklen Zauber helfen, denn die Flammen saugen jedwelche Magie einfach auf.

„Wren, du kannst wieder hervorkommen." Nur ein leises Rascheln verrät mir dein Näherkommen. Erschöpft schliesse ich meine Augen und versuche meine Schmerzen zu vergessen.

„MINE! Pass auf! PROTEGO LINUS!" Erschrocken reisse ich meine haselnussbraunen Augen auf und sehe nur noch den grünen Fluch auf mich zufliegen. Doch nur wenige Sekunden bevor mich der Fluch treffen wird, wirft sich eine Person vor mich, die den Zauber statt meiner abbekommt. Schwarze Fetzen eines Umhangs gleiten langsam zur Erde. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag fällt mein Retter zu Boden. Schnell beuge ich mich zu ihm hinunter, noch während er sich erschöpft zu mir umdreht. Ich erkenne noch das glückliche Lächeln auf den Lippen meines Retters, bevor ein Schleier aus Tränen mir die Sicht raubt. Pure Verzweiflung ist aus meiner Stimme zu vernehmen:

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIN!!!!"


	8. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

**Kapitel 8. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus **

_Perspektivenwechsel Draco Malfoy _

Durch meine grosse und mächtige Animagusform wurde ich nicht allzu weit vom Ursprungsort der Explosion weggeschleudert. Dafür habe ich wohl mehr Verletzungen als die anderen davongetragen. Schlimme Verbrennungen zeichnen meine Haut, nachdem ich mich wieder in meine menschliche Form zurückverwandelt habe. Auch Pans Fell ist nicht unbeschadet. Sein ganzer Körper ist von Verbrennungen übersät und sein ansonsten reines, weisses Fell ist durch sein eigenes silbernes Blut befleckt.

„Soso, wenn dass mal nicht mein missratener Sohn ist. Wo sind denn deine neuen Freunde?", das letzte Wort spricht er solch einer Verachtung aus, dass mir fast das Blut in den Adern gefriert. Vor mir steht ein Todesser, auf dessen Begegnung ich liebend gern verzichtet hätte.

„Vater!"

„Nenn mich nicht Vater, du dreckiger, kleiner Blutsverräter!", zischelnd folgt diesen Worten noch ein schwarzmagischer Zauber, den ich zwar nicht kenne, aber mir seine Wirkung sehr gut vorstellen kann. Kaum dass er seinen Zauber zu Ende gesprochen hat, reagiere ich mit zwei kurz aufeinanderfolgenden:

„Protego!", der Schild lässt den Zauber meines Vaters wirkungslos abprallen und ein grosses Loch in die Wiese unter uns brennen.

„Stupor!", der rote Strahl aus meinem Zauberstab hält direkt auf meinen Vater zu, doch dieser kontert schnell mit einem eigenen Gegenzauber:

„Protegra Maxima." Ein grünes Leuchten umhüllt ihn wie eine Blase.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, das ist ein sehr alter und mächtiger Bannkreis, der alle anderen Zauber aufhebt, die nicht vom gleichen Anwender stammen." Ich versuche es mit zwei weiteren Zaubern, doch auch diese verpuffen ohne der Blase nur einen Kratzer zugefügt zu haben. Nun greift mich mein Vater mit einem Schwall schwarzmagischer Zauber und Flüchen an, die kein ende zu nehmen scheinen. Langsam verlassen mich meine Kräfte, denn die Flüche haben mein Protego-Schild schon zweimal zerschlagen, doch während einer kurzen Verschnaufpause gelingt es mir ein Protego-Linus-schild aufzubauen, das den Zaubern meines Vaters standzuhalten vermag. Doch ein ziemlich starker Zauber lässt mein Schild erzittern und mich rücklings zu Boden fallen. Ein mörderisches, krankes Grinsen ziert das Gesicht meines Vaters.

„Draco, bleib zurück, ich werde dir helfen", Pan, der das Duell bisher unruhig verfolgt hat, stellt sich nun vor mich, mitten ins Schussfeld meines Vaters. Verwirrt und verwundert unterbricht er seinen Angriff. Mit langsamen Schritten kommt Pan Lucius immer näher, der jetzt seinen Zauberstab aus Angst wieder erhebt. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick beginnt Pans Horn zu glühen, immer greller wird dieses Licht, so dass es einen schon sehr bald in den Augen schmerzt. Mit gesenktem Haupt berührt Pan mit der Spitze seines Horns den grünen Schleier um Lucius Gestalt. Von jenem Punkt aus, welchen das leuchtende Horn berührt hat, schwindet der Schutzzauber in kurzer Zeit. Genau jenen Moment, in dem der Schutzbann seine Wirkung verliert, nutze ich aus. In einer zehntel Sekunde stehe ich wieder auf den Beinen und eröffne nun meinerseits das Feuer. Im ersten Moment gelingt es meinem Vater noch den Angriffen mit knapper Not auszuweichen, was wohl am Schock des eben geschehenen liegt, denn nun werden seine Bewegungen immer fliessender und geschmeidiger. Nachdem er einigen meiner Schockzauber erfolgreich ausgewichen ist, beschwört er nun wieder einen Schutzschild und beginnt mit seinen dunklen Flüchen zu kontern. Die Luft erhitzt sich durch die umherfliegenden Flüche und Banne, von denen aber keiner sein Ziel trifft. Eine Ewigkeit verstreicht, in der wir nur unsere Zauber sprechen, bis mein Vater seine Angriffsgeschwindigkeit senkt und das Wort an mich richtet:

„ Ein mächtiges Spielzeug hast du dir da angeschafft, Draco", obwohl er spricht, schleudert er weiterhin Flüche auf mich.

„Er ist kein Spielzeug! Er ist mein Freund! Und wie ich feststellen muss, hast du deine Fähigkeit ohne sprechen zu zaubern perfektioniert." Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nimmt weiter zu.

„Dieses Einhorn würde einen mächtigen Verbündeten abgeben, aber wie ich schon gesehen habe, wirst du dich wohl niemals auf unsere Seite schlagen, oder Draco? Aber ich frage mich, ob dich dein Freund auch DAVOR beschützen kann." Drei Flüche fliegen gleichzeitig auf mich zu. Mit Mühe und Not gelingt es mir allen dreien auszuweichen, doch macht einer der Flüche plötzlich eine Kehrtwendung und hält wieder direkt auf mich zu. Mit dem selben Schwung, mit dem ich den ersten Dreien ausgewichen bin, drehe ich mich zur Seite um auch diesem zu entkommen, doch trifft mich plötzlich ein weiterer Fluch in den Rücken und schleudert mich mit immenser Kraft über die Ländereien. Durch den langen Flug habe ich schon einen grossen Teil meiner Geschwindigkeit eingebüsst, dennoch werde ich mit grosser Kraft gegen einen der Türme geschleudert. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzieht meinen Körper. Ich habe mir wohl einige Knochen gebrochen und die linke Schulter ausgekugelt. Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, viel wichtiger ist die Tatsache, dass ich gerade den Boden auf mich zurasen sehe. Der Fallwind presst mir die Luft aus den Lungen und mir wird Schwarz vor Augen, aber all das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr, in wenigen Sekunden bin ich tot, getötet von meinem eigenen Vater. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wird mein Fall abgebremst und die Luft kehrt in meine Lungen zurück. Als auch die schwarzen Punkte vor meinen Augen verschwinden, bemerke ich dass ich auf einem strahlend, weissen Rücken liege. Es dauert weitere wenige Sekunden bis ich begreife, dass ich auf Pans Rücken liege, der mit seinen grossen Schwingen wieder an Höhe gewinnt. Aus der Ferne erkenne ich meinen Vater der wie ein wütendes, kleines Kind mit den Füssen auf den Boden stampft. Doch das reicht meinem Vater nicht, er will und wird jemanden quälen, wenn nicht sogar töten. Ich bitte Pan schneller zu fliegen, denn ich darf nicht zulassen, dass er einem meiner Freunde oder einem der anderen Schlossbewohner ein Leid zufügt. Der eisige Wind treibt mir Tränen in die Augen und mein Haar verdeckt mir zeitweise die Sicht, doch darauf kann ich momentan nicht achten, denn der Zauberstab meines Vaters wandert über die Reihen meiner Verbündeten. Er scheint sein Opfer auch sogleich gefunden zu haben, denn er setzt seinen mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck auf und spricht mit eiskalter, lauter Stimme seinen Zauber über die Menge hinweg:

„Avada Kedavra!"

„NEEEEEEIIIIIIINN!!!", Diese Worte verlassen meine Kehle noch während ich von Pans Rücken springe. Viel zu hoch für einen Menschen um das lebend zu überstehen, doch ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Ich bin ein Zauberer und dazu noch einer, der die Kunst der Animagusverwandlung beherrscht. Noch mitten im Fall beginne ich mit meiner Verwandlung. Mit fiel Übung und Talent ist es möglich die Verwandlung bewusst zu steuern, doch hatte ich nie die Zeit dies zu lernen. Aber in diesem Moment habe ich etwas weit stärkeres als Übung und Talent und das ist eine mörderische Wut. Sie gibt mir eine Kraft, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten habe. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken spriessen aus meinem Rücken die gewaltigen Schwingen eines Drachens. Ich entfalte sie zu ihrer vollen Grösse und nehme so rasch an Geschwindigkeit zu. Just in diesem Moment dreht sich mein Vater mit seinem kalten Grinsen zu mir um. Überall auf dem Gelände werden die Kämpfe unterbrochen, wahrend sie gebannt auf den Jungen mit den Drachenflügeln starren. Für sie muss ich wohl so aussehen, als währe ich in meiner Verwandlung gefangen, das es normalerweise nicht möglich ist, sich Stück für Stück zu verwandeln. Das eiskalte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht meines Vaters weicht nun purer Todesangst. Mit zitternder Hand richtet er seinen Zauberstab auf mich, doch das wird ihm auch nichts mehr nützen, denn inzwischen habe ich meine Verwandlung schon fast beendet und gegen die Schuppen eines Drachen wird er alleine nichts ausrichten können. Doch gegen das Wissen meines Vaters schickt er mir einen Todesfluch entgegen, den ich aber mit Leichtigkeit zur Seite schleudere. Nur noch wenige Meter trennen mich von meinem Vater. Und genau in diesem Augenblick schein mein Vater wieder zu Verstand zu kommen, denn er macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und sucht sein Heil in der Flucht. Doch diese Reaktion kommt viel zu spät, nur wenige Schritte ist er gekommen, da lande ich hinter ihm, nutze meinen Schwung der Landung aus und peitsche mit meinem Schwanz auf Lucius Malfoy zu.

Durch die unglaubliche Kraft wird mein Vater vom Boden gehoben und durch die Luft geschleudert. Er prallt mit der Wucht seines Fluges auf einen Felsen, doch dieser zerspringt fast im selben Augenblick und mein Vater schlägt noch zweimal auf dem Boden auf, bevor er zusammenbricht. Sein Körper ist übersät von tiefen Wunden und Brandflecken. Aus seinem Mund, seiner Nase und seinen Ohren quillt ein dünnes Rinnsal seines Blutes. Nach diesem Schlag wird wohl kaum einer seiner Knochen nicht gebrochen sein. Sein einst platinblondes Haar hat nicht mehr ein Fünkchen seines früheren Glanzes mehr und so zerzaust, dass es scheint als sei er gerade einem Tornado entkommen. Sein Atem wird flacher und sein Blick glasig, das Leben scheint erbarmen mit ihm zu haben, denn nun ist das letzte Flämmchen Leben aus seinen Augen gewichen. Kein Mensch, egal wie viele Unschuldige er auch getötet hat, hat es verdient lange solche Qualen zu erleiden, welche den Crucio-Fluch wohl bei weitem übertreffen. Fast würde er mir Leid tun, doch nur ‚FAST', hätte er nicht vor Kurzem einen Todesfluch auf einen, an unserem Kampf, unbeteiligten Schüler angewendet. Die Angst und der Hass ihn nicht aufgehalten zu haben übernimmt die Kontrolle über meinen Körper.

„GROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHH!!!!!"


	9. Merlins Erbe

**Kapitel 9. Merlins Erbe **

_Perspektivenwechsel Ronald Weasley _

Ich stand bei der Explosion eigentlich am Weitesten vom Ursprungsort entfernt, doch da ich mich schon wieder in meine ursprüngliche Form zurückverwandelt habe, wurde ich dennoch durch die Druckwelle weggeschleudert. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass ich mehrere male auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen bin, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor.

Ich weiss nicht, wie lange ich schon so da liege, aber jetzt, da die Finsternis, die ich zu meinem eigenen Schutz geschaffen habe langsam verschwindet, spüre ich nichts anderes mehr als fürchterlichen Schmerz. Ächzend stelle ich mich wieder auf die Beine und versuche mein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Mit schwankenden Schritten gehe ich ein paar Meter, doch falle ich rasch wieder auf die Knie.

„Ist das nicht einer dieser Schüler, der letztes Jahr mit Potter in der Ministeriumsabteilung war, Crabbe?"

„Du hast recht, Goyle. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann ist das einer seiner besten Freunde, dieser Sprössling aus der blutsverratenden Familie Weasley."

„Muss das jetzt wirklich sein?", entgegne ich mit einem genervtem Seufzer.

„Expelliarmus!", noch bevor ich die Zeit finde auszuweichen, werde ich wieder zu Boden geschleudert und mein Zauberstab wird aus meinen Fingern gerissen und fliegt in Hohem Bogen davon. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag fällt er ins Gras und sprüht rote Funken. Mit aller Kraft stosse ich mich vom Boden ab und versuche meinen Zauberstab mit einem Sprung zu erreichen. Doch noch mitten in der Luft werde ich von magischen Fesseln ergriffen und an einen Felsen gekettet. Zwei riesige Schränke von Männern bauen sich vor mir auf, die aber wohl genau wie ihre Söhne nur den Verstand einer Maus besitzen.

„Haben sie es wirklich noch nicht begriffen? Verdammt noch mal, sogar Vincent und Gregory, eure Söhne, haben es verstanden und die sind, man glaubt es kaum, noch dümmer als ihre Väter. Die Beiden und alle anderen Schüler aus Slytherin haben begriffen, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen Sieg mit niemandem teilen wird. Er wird jeden, selbst seine stärksten Verbündeten, qualvoll töten, denn ihr seid für ihn nichts weiter als Werkzeuge." Die Mienen, der beiden vor mir stehenden, nehmen immer mehr die Züge von Dämonenfratzen an. Crabbe, der Grössere von beiden, richtet seinen Zauberstab auf mich und spricht den Zauber, den ich in diesem Krieg nie mehr hören wollte:

„Crucio!", zerreissende Schmerzen wandern an jede Stelle meines Körpers, schlimmer, als würde jemand mit einem glühenden Messer auf mich einstechen. Sogar der Tod kann nicht so schmerzvoll sein. Dieser Gedanke schiesst mir für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf, bevor mein innerer Widerstand niedergerissen wird und ich mich schreiend und windend auf dem Boden krümme. Zwischen meinen Schmerzensschreien ist immer wieder das erfreute Lachen der beiden Todesser zu vernehmen. Es kommt mir so vor, als währen schon Stunden unter dieser schrecklichen Folter vergangen, doch in Wirklichkeit sind es wohl nicht mehr als fünf Minuten gewesen, bis eine weitere Stimme meine Schreie und das Lachen der beiden Anhänger Voldemorts übertönt.

„Aero Linus!" Ein Wind begleitet diesen Zauber, eine sanfte, wohltuende, warme Briese. Meine Schmerzen lindern sich auf magische Weise, bis sie vollkommen verschwunden sind. Schwer atmend hänge ich in den fesseln, doch der Wind lässt nicht nach, im Gegenteil, er nimmt an Intensität zu. Plötzlich erscheint Atlanta vor mir, ihre einst so makellose Erscheinung ist Vergangenheit. Das weisse Kleid ist mit Rissen und Brandlöchern übersät, Blut rinnt ihr aus zahlreichen Wunden. Aber ihr Blick ist immer noch derselbe, selbst in diesem Zustand drückt er eine Reinheit und Wärme aus, die kein menschliches Wesen jemals erreichen könnte. Eilig macht sie sich an meinen Fesseln zu schaffen, doch ohne den Blick vom Ursprung des Windes zu wenden. Da steht er, mit wehendem Umhang, mein Helfer inmitten eines gewaltigen Wirbelsturmes. Spielend wirbelt sein langes Haar um seinen Körper, doch täuscht das nur. In Wirklichkeit kann das gar nicht möglich sein, denn der Wind hat eine solche Kraft, dass er in diesem Moment einen Baum samt seiner Wurzel aus dem Boden reisst. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab und erhobenem Haupt schreitet sie auf uns zu.

„Accio Zauberstab", aus der Wiese schwebt ihr mein Zauberstab entgegen, doch bevor er sie erreicht macht sie eine weitere schnelle Wink mit ihrer rechten Hand:

„Reflectio", durch das Schild landet der Stab direkt vor meinen Füssen.

„Ron, lass uns die beiden aus dem weg schaffen."

„Gin?", doch bevor du noch etwas entgegnen kannst, werden wir von einem schaurigen Lachen Goyles unterbrochen:

„Haha…haha…haha… die Kleine hat Mumm, aber das wird dir ohnehin nichts nützen, was wollen zwei kleine, unerfahrene Schüler schon gegen uns kampferprobte Todesser ausrichten?"

„Dann achte jetzt mal darauf, was dieses kleine Mädchen so alles kann", kaum hat sie ihren Satz zu ende gesprochen, da nimmt der Wind der sie umgibt wieder an Stärke zu. Crabbe und Goyle haben so ihre Probleme gegen den Wind anzukommen, aber mir bereitet es keinerlei Probleme, was daran liegt, dass meine Knöchel vollkommen mit Wurzeln verschlungen sind. Nun schaffen es auch die beiden Todesser nicht mehr gegen diesen unglaublichen Wind anzukämpfen und sie werden regelrecht in die Luft geschleudert. Und da, ganz plötzlich schiesst ein verschwommener Schatten auf die Beiden zu, verschwindet aber auch sogleich wieder im Nichts. Nur die gequälten Schreie der Todesser zeugen noch davon, dass sich irgendein Wesen in diesem Wind versteckt hält. Ohne Vorwahrnung lässt der Wind nach und das Jammern der beiden in Schwarz gehüllten Männer ist zu vernehmen, als sie unsanft auf ihrem Hinterteil landen. Stöhnend erheben sie sich wieder und suchen nach ihren Zauberstäben.

„Hat das kleine Mädchen den bösen Männern Aua gemacht?", ihre Stimme trieft ja vor lauter Hohn, als sie ihnen diesen Satz an den Kopf wirft.

„Darf ich euch eine Freundin vorstellen, das ist Okypete, sie ist eine Harpyie." Hinter meiner Schwester landet eine junge Frau. Ihr Haar ist ebenso rot wie das unsere, doch geht ihres eher in die Richtung des Rubinroten und das unsere ins Feuerrote. Auf ihrem Rücken hat sie zwei wunderschöne, grosse, rostbraune Schwingen und ihre Füsse haben die Form eines Greifvogels. Die wichtigsten Stellen ihres Körpers sind ebenso, aber nur sehr knapp, mit denselben Federn bedeckt. Sie zeigt bei dieser Kälte ausgesprochen viel Haut ihres wohlgeformten Körpers. Schnell senke ich meinen Blick, da ich merke, dass mein Gesicht wohl schon dieselbe Farbe wie mein Haar angenommen hat.

„Mensch Ron, jetzt ist wirklich nicht die Zeit um Rot zu werden und ausserdem gehört es zur Magie einer Harpyie, dass sie alle Männer mit ihrem Aussehen betört", erwidert Atlanta eifersüchtig.

„Schuldigung."

„Ist schon gut, das passiert mir bei jungen Männern eigentlich immer, da es zu einfach ist ihre Hormone in diesem Alter ins Wallen zu bringen", entgegnet sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, „darf ich mich nun mal vorstellen. Ich bin die hundertste Generation von einer der vier Urmütter unseres Stammes, Aello, Celaeno, Podarge und …."

„Avada Kedavra."

„Avada Kedavra", die beiden Todesflüche kommen vollkommen unerwartet, dennoch gelingt es Ginny mit Leichtigkeit auszuweichen. Mir dagegen bereitet es so meine Schwierigkeiten, da ich vergessen habe, dass ich immer noch von den Wurzeln umschlungen bin. Doch das Schicksal meint es wohl gut mit mir, denn bei dem Versuch auszuweichen falle ich der länge nach zu Boden und schaffe es so, dem Todesfluch noch rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Meine Haare ist dabei zwar angesengt worden, aber das ist immer noch besser als tot zu sein.

„Diffindo", ich zerteile meine Fesseln und beschwöre endlich einen Schild herauf.

Ein hartes Gefecht beginnt, in dem viele Flüche und Zauber verwendet werden, doch nur ein paar wenige der harmloseren erreichen ihr Ziel. In diesem Moment sind gerade alle Angriffe auf mich gerichtet und Ginny versucht gerade an meine Seite zu gelangen, doch Crabbe greift urplötzlich in seinen Umhang und zieht eine kleine Phiole hervor, die er meiner Schwester vor die Füsse wirft. Da sie einen Fluch erwartet hat, ist sie viel zu verwundert um auszuweichen. Die Phiole zerbricht zu ihren Füssen und ein azurblauer Nebel beginnt nach ihr zu greifen und ihr die Möglichkeit der Bewegung zu nehmen. Erst als der Nebel sich einen Weg in ihren Körper gebahnt hat, kann sie sich wieder bewegen. Ein fürchterlicher Hustenanfall leitet das Wirken des Giftes ein. Überall auf ihrem Körper treten die Venen giftgrün hervor und ihre Haut wird fast vollkommen weiss wie Schnee. Der Schweiss perlt aus jeder Pore deines Körpers.

„Lange wird es die kleine nicht mehr machen, das ist ein Gift aus der Wurzel der altgriechischen Alraune, die tödlichste ihrer Art."

„Sie haben da nur eine Kleinigkeit übersehen. Sofern es sich nicht um den Trank der lebenden Toten handelt, gibt es zu jedem Gift auch ein gegenmittel. Und zu ihrem Leiden ist das Gegengift auch nur eine Pflanze und kein Trank, sofern wird es uns ein leichtes sein, den Fortschritt des Taubertrankes zu verhindern. Die altrömische Alraune ist deswegen so begehrt auf dem Schwarzmarkt, weil ihre Blüte auch das Gegenmittel zu ihrem Gift beinhaltet", bemerkt Atlanta in sachlicher Tonlage.

„Aber diese Erkenntnis wird dir nichts bringen, denn diese Pflanze wächst nur noch im tiefsten Dschungel des Amazonas und gehört nicht mehr zum regulären Unterrichtsplan. Das heisst, dass ihr die Pflanze nicht mehr rechtzeitig besorgen könnt und die kleine Blutsverräterin stirbt", entgegnet Crabbe mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Doch Atlanta achtet gar nicht mehr auf seine Worte und faltet ihre Hände wie im stummen Gebet zusammen. Sie schliesst ihre Augen und konzentriert sich vollkommen auf ihre Magie. Ihre Handflächen beginnen ganz schwach zu leuchten, erst fast nicht zu erkennen, aber schon bald so grell, dass jeder der Anwesenden seine Augen bedecken muss. Das Licht lässt nach und als ich die Hände wieder senke, erkenne ich vor mir meine Geliebte Atlanta und in ihren Händen liegt eine silbern Schimmernde Pflanze. Mit schnellen Schritten ist sie schon bei meiner Schwester und kniet sich zu ihr hinab.

„Du musst vorsichtig kauen, dann wird der Schmerz gleich nachlassen", erklärt sie Ginny, während sie ihr mit sanfter Gewalt die Blüte ich den Mund schiebt. Kaum hat sie das erste Mal ihre Zähne in die Blüte versenkt, ändert sich ihr Zustand schon fast beängstigend schnell wieder zum Guten.

Der Kampf ist schnell wieder aufgenommen und wieder ist kein Sieger aus dieser Schlacht herauszusehen. Immer gefährlichere und dunklere Flüche verfehlen ihr Ziel und schlagen stattdessen in Bäume, Felsen oder Sträucher ein.

„Machen wir dem ein Ende, Gin", rufe ich ihr zu, nachdem mich ein Schneidefluch nur knapp verfehlt hat,

„Los Atlanta, JETZT!" Augenblicklich spriessen Ranken aus dem Boden und fesseln die beiden Todesser und entreissen ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Gin, das ist unsere Chance, setzen wir unsere stärksten Zauber ein."

„Ok, Ron." Ich konzentriere mich nur auf diesen Zauber, den ich in einem uralten Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung entdeckt habe. Viel Zeit habe ich gebraucht um ihn zu meistern, doch jetzt ist der Moment gekommen um ihn das erste Mal an etwas grösserem auszuprobieren als einer Kerze. Ich sammle all meine Magiereserven und spreche die Zauberformel:

„Dominus qui Tempus, sinere tertia Tempus iste persona congalare!" Ein grauer Faden verlässt meinen Zauberstab und schwebt auf Crabbe zu. Doch kurz bevor er ihn erreicht sinkt der Zauber zu Boden und bildet einen Kreis um den in Schwarz gekleideten Todesser und beginnt zu glühen. Weitere graue Fäden bilden sich aus diesem Kreis und formen sich zu verschiedenen Mustern. Ich erkenne viele Tiere wieder, ein Greif, eine Meerjungfrau aber auch Tiere aus der Muggelwelt, die ich aus einem von Hermines Büchern kenne. Doch erkenne ich auch Menschen, Elfen, Vampire, Werwölfe und Hexen, in all ihren Evolutionsstufen. Endlich ist es vollendet, zu Crabbes Füssen hat sich eine reichverzierte Uhr gebildet, deren Zeiger sich langsam aber stetig verlangsamen und schlussendlich zur Ruhe kommen. Genau wie die Zeiger haben sich auch Crabbes Bewegungen verlangsamt, bis seine Zeit eingefroren wurde.

Zeitgleich mit meinem Zeitbann hat auch Ginny ihren stärksten Zauber angewendet:

„Aqua, Ignis, Anima, Terra, CALIGA!" Im ersten Moment scheint als sei nichts geschehen, denn kein Strahl oder Funke verlässt Ginnys Zauberstab, doch das täuscht. Die Kraft der vier Elemente, das Wasser des Sees, die Erde zu Goyles Füssen, der Wind von Okypetes Flügelschlägen und das Feuer des in Brand geratenen Busches und die Dunkelheit, die Schattenseite, welche sich in jeder Wahrheit verbirg, geraten in Bewegung. Der Wind bildet einen Wirbel um den Todesser, den ihn in der Luft zerreissen könnte. Das Wasser vereint sich zu einer Blase, die den Wind und somit auch den Todesser einhüllt. Undurchdringlich fliesst das Wasser im Kreis, so dass keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht besteht ohne von der Strömung mitgerissen zu werden. Das Feuer bildet einen Kreis darum, der jeden qualvoll verbrennen würde. Und die Erde erhebt sich zu einem Käfig, der selbst dem stärksten Bombada-Zauber standhalten würde. Zu guter letzt legt sich die Dunkelheit über alles. Die Finsternis der Wahrheit, sie zeigt dem Menschen alle seine grausamen Taten aus der Sicht des Opfers.

„Jetzt weiss ich wenigstens was du die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek gemacht hast, wenn ein gewisser Jemand nicht da war. Du hast dir die Elementarmagie angeeignet."

„Du warst aber auch nicht untätig Brüderchen, dein Zeitbann war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Dabei dachte ich, dass du deine ganze Zeit mit Atlanta verbracht hast und niemals freiwillig, alleine einen Fuss in die Bibliothek setzst", entgegnet sie neckisch.

„Ich stör ja nur ungern, aber meines Wissens nach, war der letzte, der die zeit und alle Elemente kontrollieren konnte, der Magier Merlin", wirft Atlanta verwirrt in die Runde. Doch bevor wir verwundert darauf reagieren können, ist eine uns vertraute Stimme zu vernehmen:

„Avada Kedavra."

„Lucius!", keucht Ginny.

„Los, Gin, schauen wir ob wir helfen können."

„Aber legt einen Zahn zu, es zählt jede Sekunde, ich flieg schon mal vor um nachzusehen, was geschehen ist."


	10. Das Ende einer Prophezeiug

**Kapitel 10. Das Ende einer Prophezeiung **

_Perspektivenwechsel Harry Potter _

Ich stehe ihm gegenüber, der Wurzel all meines Übels, der Mörder meiner Eltern, Sirius, mein Pate und eines unschuldigen Mitschülers. Nie werde ich ihm das verzeihen können.

„Hat der kleine Potter all seine Freunde aus dem Auge verloren? Aber ich verspreche dir, wir werden all deine Freunde finden und qualvoll töten. Sie werden uns anflehen ihnen den Gnadenstoss zu geben und diesen letzten Wunsch wollen wir ihnen doch nicht abschlagen." Der Hass in mir brodelt, ich will dieses Wesen töten, auf den Knien soll er liegen und sich winden und winseln. So weit ist es schon um mich geschehen, dass der Hass meinen Verstand beherrscht.

„Crucio", der Unverzeiliche verlässt meine Lippen, da mein Willen nun endgültig unter der grossen Last des Hasses nachgegeben hat. Voldemort sieht den Fluch, aber er bewegt sich keinen Millimeter um ihm auszuweichen. So wird er in die Brust getroffen und taumelt zwei Schritte zurück ohne auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Eines seiner eiskalten, erfreuten Lachen ist zu vernehmen, bevor er wieder zu sprechen beginnt:

„Du wehrst dich im tiefsten Winkel deines Herzens immer noch einen der Unverzeilichen zu gebrauchen. Du musst diese Person wirklich verletzten wollen, weil es dir Spass macht sie Leiden zu sehen. Du wirst dich nicht lange gegen mich halten können, wenn du nicht in der Lage bist einen der Unverzeilichen zu verwenden."

„Das werden wir noch sehen Tom. Stupor!" Der Schockzauber kommt ihm gefährlich nahe, doch geschickt weicht der Todesseranführer ihm im letzten Augenblick aus. Dies ist der Anstoss für den erbitterten Kampf, der nun beginnt. Flüche, Banne und andere Zauber werden in ununterbrochener Folge gesprochen. Einige treffen ihr Ziel, aber die meisten fliegen ins Leere, aber die die treffen sind nicht gerade harmlos. Nach gut 15 Minuten bluten beide Seiten, ich wie auch Voldemort, aus zahlreichen Wunden. Aber noch ist kein Ende des Kampfes in Sicht. Langsam benutzt Voldemort immer mehr mir unbekannte, dunkle Flüche, wodurch ich ziemlich in die Defensive gedrängt werde. In meinem Kopf arbeitet jede meiner Hirnzellen auf hochturen. Erst die plötzlich auftauchende Feuersbrunst, der Voldemort nur knapp ausweichen kann, bringt mir die rettende Idee. Er scheint schon vorher zu wissen was für einen Zauber ich anwenden will und kann sich so schon darauf vorbereiten. So muss ich annehmen, dass er sich durch die geistige Verbindung zugriff auf meine Gedanken verschafft hat. Wie kann ich ihn also aufhalten. Aber als Shea ihn mit seinen Flammen angegriffen hat, fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wenn ich nicht weiss was für ein Zauber ich anwende, wie will dann erst Voldemort das herausfinden.

„Expecto Patronum Linus", ich klammere mich an den letzten Strohhalm der mir geblieben ist und mich aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien kann. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass dieser Zauber mir etwas Zeit verschafft um mir eine neue Taktik zu überlegen. Doch in diesem Moment bleibt mein Herz fast stehen, weil sich bisher noch gar nichts an meinem Zauberstab getan hat. Schon höre ich das grausige Lachen meines Gegenübers, doch bevor er etwas auf den misslungenen Zauber erwidern kann, stockt ihm der Atem. Aus meinem Zauberstab tritt ein goldener Faden aus, der sich im ersten Moment, wie bei einem gewöhnlichen Patronuszauber, zu einer Nebelwand sammelt. Ich erwische mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich hoffe den Hirsch in den goldenen Schwaden zu erblicken, doch das kann doch nicht die Wirkung dieses Zaubers sein. Auf den Zügen Voldemorts ist wieder dieses Grinsen zu sehen, welches die Temperatur rapide sinken lässt, als ihm wohl der gleiche Gedanke kommt, den ich versuche zu verdrängen. Doch was nun geschieht hat nur noch entfernt mit einem Patronus zu tun. Der Nebel verformt sich zu einer Gestalt, die mir sehr wohl bekannt ist. Es ist der Löwe meine Animagusgestalt. Nur etwas trübt dieses Bild und das sind die schneeweissen Flügel auf seinem Rücken, die ihn jetzt eher nach einem Greifen aussehen lassen. Doch die Flügel scheinen wohl auf den Afivor-Zauber zurückzuführen sein, den ich ebenfalls für die Kombination verwendet habe. Ein Brüllen lässt den Dunklen Lord aus seiner kurzen Starre erwachen. In wenigen Sekunden hat er sich wieder vollkommen im Griff, so dass er sein Dauerfeuer wieder aufnehmen kann. Doch jetzt ist sein Ziel der Löwe und nicht mehr ich.

Keiner dieser Zauber kommt diesem Geschöpf auch nur annähernd zu nah, denn es weicht ihnen mit solch einer Eleganz aus, die man diesem Geschöpf gar nicht zutrauen würde. Ich weiss zwar nicht wie lange dieser Zauber anhält, aber ich muss meine Chance durch die Unachtsamkeit Voldemorts ausnutzen. In Gedanken sammle ich alle Schild- und Ablenkzaubersprüche, bevor ich fast lautlos die Zauberformel flüstere:

„Protego Linus", ein schwaches Glühen geht von meinem Körper aus, als sich der Zauber aufzubauen beginnt. Doch der geflügelte Löwe wird inzwischen immer schwächer, nicht mehr lange kann er Voldemort von mir ablenken, nicht lange genug bis sich mein Schildzauber vollends aufgebaut hat. Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, ich muss wohl oder übel noch eine weitere Kombination anwenden. Doch sind die Linus-Zauber schon bei alleinigem Gebrauch kräftezehrend, wie werde ich wohl auf einen weiteren Kombi-Zauber reagieren. Nochmals sammle ich meine Konzentration und führe mir im Gedächtnis einige Angriffszauber auf:

„STUPOR LINUS!", der Magieausbruch, welcher meinen Zauberstab verlässt ist gewaltig. Von der immensen Rückstosskraft werde ich ein paar Meter zurück geschleudert und lande in einer Pfütze voller Matsch. Durch den laut ausgesprochenen Zauber vorgewarnt, gelingt es Voldemort ihm mit Leichtigkeit auszuweichen. Dennoch schlägt mein Zauber gut zwei Meter hinter ihm ein. Die entstandene Druckwelle reisst alles in seine Umgebung in tausend Stücke. Mit einem starken Schildzauber gelingt es ihm zwar die Wucht abzuschwächen, doch werden ihm dennoch einige tiefe Wunden zugefügt.

Nun scheint dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lord alles menschliche entschwunden zu sein. Es ist vor Hass verzerrt und er gleicht nun eher einem Teufel als einem Menschen.

„Das wirst du mir büssen, du elender, kleiner Bastard!", seine Stimme lässt meine Nackenhaare zu berge stehen,

„AVADA KEDAVRA!" Der Todesfluch trifft mich unerwartet, denn immer noch liege ich erschöpft im Schlamm. Ich blicke dem giftgrünen Tod ins Auge und in meinem Kopf formt sich noch ein letzter Gedanke.

„Ich werde aber nicht alleine sterben, Tom Riddel. Avada Kedavra." Auch aus meinem Zauberstab schiesst ein grüner Lichtstrahl hervor und hält auf Voldemort zu, doch weiter komme ich nicht, denn in diesem Moment trifft mich sein Fluch mitten in die Brust.

Nachdem Shea mich mit seinem Gesang wieder aus meiner Ohnmacht befreit schiesst mir nur ein Gedanke in den Kopf. ‚Mein Schildzauber hat mich vor einem der Unverzeihlichen beschützt.' Erst jetzt kommt mir der Gedanke, das Voldemort immer noch in meiner Nähe sein könnte und so blicke ich mich erstmal vorsichtig um. Schon denke ich mir, dass er sich wieder in den Kampf geworfen hat, als ich seinen leblosen Körper entdecke. Es scheint als habe ihn mein Todesfluch unerwartet getroffen.

Immer noch Müde schaue ich mich auf den Ländereien um. Überall werden kleine Duelle ausgefochten, die Todesser scheinen den Tod ihres Meisters noch nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Zahlreiche Patroni lassen die Dementoren weiter zurückweichen und auf den Zinnen der Türme werden immer noch Kämpfe gegen die Vampire und andere schwarzmagische Fluggeschöpfe ausgetragen. Beide Seiten haben schwere Verluste erlitten, glücklicherweise nicht all zu viele unter der Hogwartsschülern, da die Erwachsenen frühzeitig reagierten und sie mit dem Teleportations-Zauber in die Grosse Halle gebracht haben. Mit Schrecken blicke ich auf die Haupttore des Schlosses. Die beiden riesigen Torflügel wurden vollkommen aus den Angeln gehoben. Ich hoffe, dass sie Todesser nicht bis zur Grossen Halle vorgedrungen sind.

Och wende meinen Blick wieder ab und konzentriere mich auf die anderen kleinen Kämpfe, die überall auf dem Gelände ausgefochten werden. Plötzlich bemerke ich Lucius Malfoy, wie er sich suchend auf den Ländereien umsieht. Sein Zauberstab zeigt von Schüler zu Schüler. Ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in meiner Magengegend breit, als sein Stab auf einem Schüler liegen bleibt. Mir stockt der Atem, als ich erkenne auf welche Person er den Zauberstab gerichtet hat. Ich nehme meine letzten Kraftreserven zusammen und spurte los.

„Avada Kedavra", ich erkenne gleich, dass es die Stimme von Lucius ist und somit lege ich noch einen Zahn zu. Die Müdigkeit ist vergessen, es zählt nur noch rechtzeitig anzukommen.

„Miene, pass auf! Protego Linus", wieder beginne ich zu glühen, doch die Zeit wird nicht reichen um den Schildzauber vollständig aufzubauen. Ohne mir einen weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen werfe ich mich in die Flugbahn des Todesfluchs. Mit zerfetztem Umhang falle ich erschöpft auf die Knie. Mir ist klar, dass mich der Tod noch ereilen wird, denn der sich aufbauende Schildzauber hat die Wirkung des Fluches nicht aufgehoben sondern nur in die Länge gezogen. Doch gebe ich mit Freude mein Leben, wenn du dafür weiterleben kannst. Auf meinen Zügen ist ein glückliches Lächeln zu sehen, während ich den Kopf zu dir drehe und in deinen haselnussbraunen Augen versinke. Ein plötzlich aufkommender Hustenanfall lässt mich endgültig zu Boden sinken. Du eilst zu mir und bettest meinen Kopf in deinen Schoss.

„Wieso?... wieso opferst du dein Leben für meines?"

„Mine, kannst du es dir nicht denken? Alle Menschen die mir etwas bedeutet haben, meine Eltern, Sirius, mein Pate und mein Schulfreund Digory, sie alle wurden schmerzvoll aus meinem Leben gerissen nur weil Voldemort mich töten wollte. Nach so vielen Verlusten würde es meine Seele nicht überstehen, einen weiteren geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Sie würde für immer, unheilbar zersplittern." Aus meinen Mundwinkeln fliesst ein dünnes Rinnsal meines Blutes.

„Harry, du darfst in deiner jetzigen Situation nicht sprechen."

Nein Hermine, ich werde sterben. Die Wirkung des Todesfluchs wurde nicht aufgehoben, sie hat sich nur in die Länge gezogen. Aber ich kann nicht sterben, bevor ich dir etwas Wichtiges anvertraut habe. Ich war immer glücklich, wenn du in meiner Nähe gewesen bist, so dass ich mein Schicksal die Zaubererwelt zu retten, für wenige Minuten vergessen konnte. Auch wenn du mit mir über deine Gefühle für Ron gesprochen hast, war ich glücklich, denn ich wollte nichts anderes als dich glücklich zu machen, dennoch fühlte ich mich gleichzeitig auch furchtbar traurig. Ich wollte deine Freundschaft um nichts in der Welt verlieren, weswegen ich dir auch niemals meine wahren Gefühle anvertraut habe, aber jetzt, da ich nicht mehr lange leben werde…"

„Sag das bitte nicht Harry, du wirst wieder gesund, du musst einfach wieder gesund werden."

„Nein Hermine, bitte lass mich ausreden. Ich werde sterben, aber zuvor muss ich dir noch etwas sagen. Ich liebe dich Hermine, ich denke schon seit dem zweiten Schuljahr, aber bemerkt habe ich es wohl erst auf dem Weihnachtsball während des Trimagischen Tourniers. Aber da ich wusste, dass du Ron liebst, habe ich mich nie getraut es dir zu gestehen." Mein Blick trübt sich, nur noch dich sehe ich genauso klar wie zuvor.

„Du Dummerchen, ich liebe dich doch auch. Es stimmt, ich dachte ich würde Ron lieben, aber seit geraumer Zeit ist mir klar geworden, dass es nur eine Schwärmerei war und ich ihn eigentlich doch nicht liebe. Ich dachte immer, ich würde mir bei dir nur sorgen um einen Freund machen, doch mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mir Sorgen um eine geliebte Person mache", die Tränen rinnen über deine Wangen,

„du darfst mich nicht allein lassen Harry!"

„Niemals werde ich dich alleine lassen, wir werden immer beim jeweils anderen sein, egal was auch geschehen mag." Ich lege dir meine Hand in den Nacken und ziehe dich sanft zu mir hinunter. Ich lege meine blutbefleckten Lippen auf die zarten und weichen der deinen. Wir verlieren uns in unserem ersten, innigen Kuss. Der metallische Geschmack meines Blutes vermischt sich mit dem Salzigen deiner Tränen. Mein Bild verschwimmt immer mehr, bis sich die ewige Dunkelheit über meinen Lidern hereinbricht. Noch währen ich in deinem Schoss liege und unsere Lippen sich umschliessen, verlangsamt sich mein Herzschlag, bis er zum Stillstand kommt. In unserem er6tsen Kuss vereint, verlasse ich dieses Leben für immer.


	11. Flammen des Herzen

**Kapitel 11. Flammen des Herzen **

_Perspektivenwechsel Hermine Granger _

Ich spüre, dass dein Herzschlag immer schwächer wird, dennoch kann ich nichts weiter tun als deinen Kuss zu erwidern. Immer mehr meiner Tränen fliessen an meiner Wange hinunter und zerspringen auf deinem Gesicht in Tausende von Teilen. Ich löse mich erst von deinen Lippen, als dein Herz zu schlagen aufgehört hat. Ich bette deinen Kopf wieder in meinen Schoss und vergrabe mein Gesicht in deiner zerrissenen Kleidung.

„Bitte Wren, Shea, könnt ihr nicht etwas unternehmen? Egal was, aber unternehmt bitte etwas, ich will nicht von ihm getrennt sein", frage ich die beiden magischen Geschöpfe verzweifelt, als sie sich neben mir niedergelassen haben, mit rauer, von Schluchzern unterbrochener Stimme. Die beiden blicken sich tief in die Augen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie eine stille Unterhaltung führen, ohne Worte, nur mit ihren Blicken. Nach einer Minute des Schweigens erhebt sich Shea von seinem Platz, macht zwei kräftige Flügelschläge und lässt sich wieder nieder, doch nun vor mir und deinem leblosen Körper. Er senkt sein Haupt, stösst einen schrillen, traurigen Ton aus und lässt zwei seiner silbernen Tränen auf deine und meine Wunden fallen. Ein warmes Kribbeln durchzieht meinen Körper und überall, wo ich es spüre bleibt meine Haut geheilt zurück. Auch die Wunden auf deinem Körper verschwinden, dennoch sehen wir in unseren zerfetzten Kleidern immer noch bemitleidenswert aus.

Noch einmal blicke ich mich auf den Ländereien um. Viele der vereinzelten Kämpfe toben immer noch, doch einer von ihnen zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es sind gut zwei Dutzend Todesser, die es mit zwei Gegnern aufnehmen. Rücken an Rücken stehen sie, Professor McGonagall und deine Tante Petunia, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben. Nacheinander fallen immer mehr der Todesser zu Boden, nur ihre zwei Gegnerinnen scheinen keinerlei Schwäche zu zeigen. Sie helfen sich gegenseitig, halten der jeweils anderen den Rücken frei.

Doch ich wende meine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder Shea zu, der seit kurzem eine Melodie trällert. Es ist die schönste, wohlklingenste und beruhigenste, die ich je vernommen hab. Doch statt Freude, Liebe oder Freundschaft zeigt sich in ihr nur Trauer, Einsamkeit und Verlust.

Immer lauter wird die Melodie des Phönix und immer mehr der magischen Wesen auf den Ländereien stimmen in diese traurige Melodie mit ein. Doch die, die über eine Stimme verfügen beginnen nun ein Lied anzustimmen:

„Itsuka, kanna hi ga kuru to yokan shita...?

Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete itai hodo"

Vereinzelte Kämpfe wurden unterbrochen und die Duellanten geben sich der faszinierenden Musik hin. Zu ihnen gehören auch die beiden Freundinnen, Minerva McGonagall und Petunia Evans-Dursley, die sich lauschend in einem Haufen bewusstloser Todesser nach dem Urheber dieser Melodie umschauen, doch es scheint, als würde Sheas Melodie auf den gesamten Ländereien widerhallen.

„Daremo kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo

Nazeka tstawatte shimau"

Schon bald sind alle Geister Hogwarts ausserhalb der Mauern erschienen und stimmen in das Lied mit ein. Selbst im Verbotenen Wald zeigen sich die ersten Bewohner. Einhörner, Feen, Baumgeister, Thestrale, selbst die Zentauren und Aragog mit seinen Spinnenkindern schliessen sich der Musik an.

„Maru de saiai no hito no you ni"

Kleine Unregelmässigkeiten sind im See zu erkennen, die sich weiter ausbreiten und sich an den Ufern brechen. Immer weiter breiten sich die Wellen auf dem See aus und immer mehr gesellen sich hinzu. Einer nach dem anderen tauchen die Wassermänner und –Frauen auf und erheben ihre zauberhaften, reinen Stimmen, die zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte ausserhalb des Wassers zu vernehmen sind, um mit den anderen Wesen und Geistern der Umgebung mitzusingen.

„Watashi to ui chiisa na hoshi

Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta

Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai"

Wren breitet ihre Sphinxflügel zu voller Grösse aus, setzt sich in dieselbe Stellung wie die Steinsphinx in Ägypten und beginnt mit ihren Flügeln zu schlagen. Ein kleiner Wirbel entsteht und verdeckt mit dem aufgewirbelten Staub die Sicht auf sich. Erst nachdem sich der Staub gelegt hat, erkennt man, was sich im neben Wren im Mittelpunkt des Wirbels befindet. Es ist eine gut zehn Zentimeter grosse, fein gearbeitete, mit Details ausgearbeitete Steinfigur.

„Tsuki ni inori Hoshi ni inori

Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu

Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa…

Unmei no Piece of Love

Magurieta Piece of Heart"

Die Augen meiner Freundin verengen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, während sie die Steinstatue vor sich anvisiert. Unauffällig kurz verfärben sich ihre Augen gold, doch kaum jemand der staunenden Zuschauer scheint es zu bemerken. Es scheint aber seine Wirkung zu zeigen, denn die Figur beginnt zu wachsen. Erst ist sie so gross wie Wren, bald so gross wie Ron, doch sie wächst ununterbrochen weiter, bis sie fast eine Höhe von zweieinhalb Metern erreicht hat.

„Subete miseta nara kokoro ubawareru…?

Keredo nugisutete yukeru

Sore wa saiai no Hito to dakara"

"Du hast mich gerufen, Tochter der Bastet?"

„Das habe ich, oh Anubis, Richter über das Totengericht. Bitte helft uns!"

„Wie du wünschst, doch du bist dir des Preises bewusst, Tochter der Bastet."

Die Ohren des Gottes legen sich an sein schwarzes Schakalhaupt, bevor er mit einer fremdsprachigen Beschwörung beginnt.

„Ookisugiru yume wa tooku tachidomaru wake ni wa ikanai

Watashi no kokoro dake mitasu ai naraba…?"

Mit ausgebreiteten Armen steht er da. Doch schon bald sind vier Konturen zu erkennen. Die erste, die schon jetzt klar zu sehen ist, besitzt das Aussehen eines gewöhnlichen Menschen. Doch die anderen drei haben nur den Körper eines Menschen, doch die Köpfe sind die von Tieren. Die Köpfe eines Hundes, eines Affen und eines Adler zieren ihre Körper. Wenn ich mich nicht über Ägypten schlau gemacht hätte, seit Wren an meiner Seite ist, wüsste ich gar nicht wer vor mir steht, aber so ist es mir klar. Es sind die Horussöhne, Amset, der den Menschenkörper besitzt, Kebehsenuef mit dem Falkenkopf, Hapi, der Mensch mit Pavianhaupt und Duamuter mit dem Schakalkopf.

„Kaze ni inori ame ni inori

Arashi wo ima yokan shitemo

Saigo wa hitotsu ni naru no ga…

Hontaou no Piece of Love

Deau tame no Pain of Love"

Inzwischen ist auch eine mannshohe Waage erschienen. Aus purem Gold ist sie gefertigt und mit zahlreichen Hyrogliphen verziert. Daneben sitzt ein Mischwesen, ein Geschöpf mit dem Hinterteil eines Nilpferdes, dem Vorderteil eines Löwen und dem Haupt eines Krokodils. Auf der anderen Seite stehen zwei weitere Personen, ein Mann und eine Frau. Der Mann ist etwas kleiner als Anubis und trägt den Kopf eines Ibis. Es ist der Schreiber des Totengerichts, der Mondgott Thot. Neben ihm steht eine wunderschöne, anmutige Frau mit einer schneeweissen Feder auf ihrem Haupt. Es ist die Göttin der Wahrheit, Maat.

Hinter dem steinernen Thron stehen zwei weitere Göttinnen. In Gestalt zweier Weiher stehen sie da und trauern. Ihre Arme sind mit einem Gefieder bedeckt. Es sind die beiden Göttinnenschwestern Isis und Nephtys. Doch der Thron erregt in diesem Moment meine Aufmerksamkeit. Denn auf ihm sitzt nun der Herrscher des Totengerichts. Der Bruder von Isis und Nephtys, Osiris.

„Watashi to ui chiisa na hoshi

Hitoshizuku no ai ga mebaeta

Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaneai"

Noch ein letztes Mal blicke ich suchend über die Ländereien. Ich erkenne einige meiner Freunde die versuchen sich einen Weg zu mir und meinen beiden Gefährten zu bahnen. Neville, der liebevoll seine Partnerin Aki stützt, das sie einen ihrer eigenen Pfeile im Bein stecken hat, der wahrscheinlich von einem Zauber unbemerkt zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Ich bemerke auch Draco mit hochrotem Kopf, da er soeben von innigen Küssen Ginnys überhäuft wird, die den Tränen nahe steht.

Und Ron, der Atlanta an der Hand und nach den anderen beiden rufend auf mich zueilt.

Albus, Minerva und Petunia, die eilig einige der restlichen stehenden Auroren und Lehrkräfte einsammeln, um sich mit ihrer geballten Macht einen Weg hierhin zu bahnen.

Mit schillernden Tränen in den Augen nehme ich deine leblose Hand in meine und reisse den Blick von ihnen, von denen, die zu unserer Rettung herbeieilen. Doch für dich kommt jede Rettung zu spät. Die Welt ist von der Tyrannei Voldemorts befreit, doch dies hat ein grosses Opfer gefordert. Das Opfer dessen, der in den letzten Jahren in der Zaubererwelt die letzte Hoffnung verkörpert hat.

Das Opfer von Harry James Potter!

„Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori

Yukubeki michi mune ni kizamu

Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa…

Unmei no Piece of Love

Megurieta Piece of Heart"

Nach beenden der letzten Strophe bricht die Melodie des Phönix abrupt ab. Stille breitet sich auf den Ländereien aus. Dort wo zuvor noch eine Ansammlung ägyptischer Götter zu sehen war, liegen jetzt nur noch vier leblose Körper, der einer anmutigen Sphinx, eines leuchtenden Phönix und die zweier sich ewig Liebenden.


End file.
